Μαύρα Διαμάντια
by Gray Doll
Summary: Η διαβόητη Μπέλατριξ Λεστρέιντζ δεν ήταν πάντα ασταθής, δεν ήταν πάντα μια δολοφόνος. Κάποτε ήταν γνωστή ως Μπέλα -ως ένα κορίτσι που πήγαινε σχολείο, ένα κορίτσι που παντρεύτηκε και βρέθηκε στον κόσμο των ενήλικων πιο νωρίς από όσο θα ήθελε. Ένα κορίτσι που γνώρισε κάποιον που της άλλαξε ολόκληρη τη ζωή...Αυτή είναι η ιστορία της Μπέλατριξ Λεστρέιντζ -η ιστορία της Μπέλα.
1. Μέρος Πρώτο, Κεφάλαιο Πρώτο

**Αuthor's Notes: Λοιπόν... Γεια :D Αυτή η ιστορία είναι μετάφραση από τα αγγλικά της ιστορίας μου 'Black Diamonds', που κάνει focus στη ζωή της διαβόητης Μπέλατριξ Λεστρέιντζ... αλλά προτού εμείς την γνωρίσουμε στα βιβλία. Η ιστορία ξεκινάει με τη Μπέλατριξ να είναι δεκαεπτά χρονών, λίγο πριν ξεκινήσει τον έβδομο και τελευταίο χρόνο της στη σχολή Χόγκουαρτς. Όπως θα καταλάβετε διαβάζοντας, η Μπέλατριξ δεν γνωρίζει ακόμα τον Βόλντεμορτ, και επομένως δεν έχει εξελιχθεί στην Μπέλατριξ που όλοι γνωρίζουμε. Αυτό ακριβώς σκοπεύω να κάνω με αυτήν την ιστορία, κατά κάποιον τρόπο: να γράψω για τη ζωή της Μπέλατριξ ως νεαρή ενήλικα πριν τον Βόλντεμορτ -και μετά φυσικά, πώς τον γνώρισε και πως έγινε αυτό που είναι...**

**Θα πρέπει να σας πω πως έχω αλλάξει ορισμένες ημερομηνίες -όπως για παράδειγμα αυτή της γέννησης του πατέρα της Μπέλα, του Σάιγκνους Μπλακ, γιατί σύμφωνα με τις ημερομηνίες δοσμένες από την Τζ. Ρόουλινγκ, η Μπέλα γεννήθηκε όταν ο πατέρας της ήταν 13... Πράγμα που ακούγεται απίθανο.**

**Φυσικά και δεν έχω δικαιώματα στην ιστορία του Χάρι Πότερ και τους χαρακτήρες της. Τα πάντα ανήκουν στην φανταστική Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ και στην εταιρία Warnwer Bros.**

**Θα το εκτιμούσα αφάνταστα εάν αφήνατε ένα review! :)**

**)(**

**Μέρος Πρώτο**

'**Ροδόλφος'**

**)(**

~_Ένα βραχιόλι με δεκαεπτά διαμάντια_~

**)(**

«Ακριβώς δεκαεπτά.»

«Είσαι σίγουρος;»

«Φυσικά, κύριε Λεστρέιντζ, τα μέτρησα εγώ ο ίδιος όταν μου δόθηκε το βραχιόλι με την εντολή να το φέρω σε εσάς. Δεκαεπτά πολύτιμα διαμάντια, κατευθείαν από το Παρίσι, το καθένα από αυτά κοστίζει μια μικρή περιουσία…»

«Ο πατέρας μου ήταν πρόθυμος να πληρώσει, και εγώ ήθελα ό,τι καλύτερο μπορούσε να αγοράσει,» είπε ο Ροδόλφος, και ο κοντός άντρας που στεκόταν απέναντί του του έδωσε ένα μικρό κουτί επενδυμένο με μαύρο βελούδο.

Το άνοιξε, και το πρώτο πράγμα που είδε ήταν η λαμπερή επιφάνεια ενός υλικού που δεν μπορούσε να αναγνωρίσει με την πρώτη ματιά, ενός υλικού που έμοιαζε να αλλάζει χρώμα με κάθε παιχνίδισμα του φωτός.

Έβγαλε το κόσμημα από την κομψή θήκη του και το κράτησε κοντά στο πρόσωπό του. Το βραχιόλι ήταν όντως εκπληκτικό, ακριβώς όπως το είχε παραγγείλει. Ήταν φτιαγμένο εξ' ολοκλήρου από χρυσό, και είχε αρκετά μικροσκοπικά διαμάντια τοποθετημένα στο μήκος του.

Μέτρησε τα διαμάντια, ένα προς ένα, και τα βρήκε ακριβώς δεκαεπτά.

«Η νεαρή κυρία για την οποία προορίζεται αυτό το εξαίσιο κόσμημα σίγουρα θα ενθουσιαστεί όταν παραλάβει το δώρο της,» σχολίασε ο άντρας, και ο Ροδόλφος έγνεψε καταφατικά.

«Ελπίζω να έχεις δίκιο,» μουρμούρισε, και συνέχισε να εξετάζει το βραχιόλι από κάθε γωνία. Ήταν πραγματικά όμορφο –ήταν σίγουρος πως η Μπέλατριξ θα το λάτρευε. Είχε σκεφτεί πως τα ακριβώς δεκαεπτά διαμάντια θα ήταν ότι πρέπει για την περίσταση, αφού η ίδια είχε κλείσει τα δεκαεπτά μόλις πριν δύο εβδομάδες, και ο Ροδόλφος ακόμα δεν της είχε κάνει ένα αξιοπρεπές δώρο.

Σχεδίαζε να της το δώσει σε τρεις μέρες από τώρα, όταν θα επισκεπτόταν τους Μπλακ με τους γονείς του, για να συζητηθεί η προοπτική να παντρευτεί η Μπέλατριξ τον Ροδόλφο. Ήξερε πως οι γονείς του είχαν κοπιάσει για να καταφέρουν έστω και να σκέφτονται κάτι τέτοιο, αλλά κι εκείνος θα ήταν ψεύτης εάν έλεγε πως δεν ήταν ενθουσιασμένος με την προοπτική να κάνει την Μπέλατριξ γυναίκα του στο μέλλον.

Εκτός του ότι ήταν εξαιρετικά όμορφη και γοητευτική –άλλωστε η οικογένειά της φημιζόταν για την ομορφιά των μελών της– ο Ροδόλφος επιζητούσε μια σχέση μαζί της πολλά χρόνια τώρα, αλλά τα πράγματα μεταξύ τους ποτέ δεν είχαν προχωρήσει περισσότερο από ένα ασήμαντο φιλί σε μια γωνιά των «Τριών Σκουπόξυλων».

Όλες οι καθαρόαιμες οικογένειες επιζητούν σχέσεις η μία με την άλλη –ο Ροδόλφος το ήξερε καλά αυτό. Εάν επιτυγχανόταν ο γάμος του με την Μπέλατριξ, ο ίδιος θα ικανοποιούσε την οικογένειά του, θα εξασφάλιζε τη θέση του στην καθαρόαιμη κοινωνία των μάγων, αλλά και θα είχε μια τέλεια νεαρή γυναίκα δική του.

Εξέτασε κάθε λεπτομέρεια του βραχιολιού: ήθελε η Μπέλατριξ να το λάτρευε τη στιγμή που θα της το έδινε.

Ο ίδιος δεν είχε νοιαστεί πολύ για το κόστος του κοσμήματος, αφού ο πατέρας του ήταν διατεθειμένος να το πληρώσει –άλλωστε, πάντα υπενθύμιζε στο Ροδόλφο πως έπρεπε να κάνει ακριβά δώρα σε μια νέα και όμορφη γυναίκα προκειμένου να την κολακέψει και να κεντρίσει την προσοχή της.

«Θα μπορούσα να ρωτήσω ποια είναι η τυχερή νεαρή κυρία;» ρώτησε διστακτικά ο άντρας. Ο Ροδόλφος, παρ' όλο που είχε κλείσει ο ίδιος τα δεκαεπτά μόλις μερικούς μήνες πριν, ήταν συνηθισμένος να του φέρονται με σεβασμό λόγω της οικογένειας και της θέσης της στην κοινωνία των μάγων, οπότε ο προσεκτικός τόνος του άντρα δεν του φάνηκε διόλου περίεργος.

«Μια πολύ ξεχωριστή νεαρή κυρία, Άλντρεντ,» απάντησε ο Ροδόλφος και χωρίς να σηκώσει τα μάτια του από το κόσμημα, το τοποθέτησε προσεκτικά πίσω στο κουτί του.

Ο Άλντρεντ έγνεψε. «Είμαι σίγουρος, κρίνοντας από το πόσο ξεχωριστό είναι το δώρο που θα προορίζεται για εκείνη.»

Ο Ροδόλφος έβαλε το κουτί μέσα σε ένα συρτάρι του γραφείου που βρισκόταν λίγο πιο πέρα και ύστερα έστρεψε την προσοχή του στον άντρα.

«Πιστεύω πως ήρθε η ώρα να φύγεις, Άλντρεντ, σίγουρα έχεις και σε άλλα μέρη να πας,» είπε ανασηκώνοντας το ένα φρύδι, χωρίς να νοιάζεται να κρύψει την επιθυμία του να διώξει τον πλέον παρείσακτο άντρα.

Ο Άλντρεντ δεν έδειξε να εκτιμά τη συμπεριφορά του πολύ νεότερού του άντρα, αλλά ήταν προσεκτικός ώστε να μην το δείξει. «Φυσικά κύριε Λεστρέιντζ, έχετε δίκιο,» είπε.

Ο Ροδόλφος έγνεψε ανακουφισμένος. «Γουέντι!» φώναξε, και πριν καλά καλά περάσουν τρία δευτερόλεπτα, η πόρτα του καθιστικού άνοιξε και ένα σπιτικό ξωτικό μπήκε μέσα, κάνοντας μια βαθιά υπόκλιση προς το μέρος των δύο αντρών. «Γουέντι, συνόδεψε τον κύριο Άλντρεντ έξω,» διέταξε ο Ροδόλφος, και το ξωτικό βιάστηκε να υπακούσει.

)(

«Μητέρα,» είπε η Μπέλατριξ, δαγκώνοντας το χείλος της, «δεν μπορώ να _αναπνεύσω_ με αυτό το πράγμα!»

Η Ντρουέλλα έκανε έναν ήχο αποδοκιμασίας καθώς τράβηξε τα σκοινιά του κορσέ ακόμα πιο σφιχτά, κάνοντας τη Μπέλατριξ να παλεύει για να πάρει μια ανάσα.

«Σταμάτα να συμπεριφέρεσαι σαν δεκάχρονο, Μπέλατριξ, και στο όνομα του Μέρλιν, _στάσου ακίνητη_!»

«Το ορκίζομαι, ένα λεπτό ακόμα και θα λιποθυμήσω με αυτό το πράγμα,» της σφύριξε η Μπέλατριξ.

«Μπέλατριξ,» είπε η Ντρουέλλα με σφιγμένα τα δόντια, «για μία φορά στη ζωή σου προσπάθησε να κάνεις ότι σου λένε!»

Με αυτά τα λόγια, έδεσε τα κορδόνια ακόμα πιο σφιχτά, αγνοώντας τις διαμαρτυρίες της Μπέλατριξ, και έκανε μερικά βήματα, εξετάζοντας συνοφρυωμένη την κόρη της.

Η Μπέλατριξ προσπαθούσε να πάρει κανονικές ανάσες, νιώθοντας τα πλευρά της να έχουν συρρικνωθεί σε αφύσικα επίπεδα. «Ειλικρινά δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω πως αυτό το απαίσιο ρούχο θα με κάνει να δείχνω _κομψή και ντελικάτη_» ξεφύσησε, και η μητέρα της ανασήκωσε το ένα φρύδι.

«Η κομψότητα είναι άγνωστη λέξη για σένα, έτσι δεν είναι, Μπέλατριξ;» ρώτησε παγερά, και πλησίασε την κόρη της.

Η Μπέλατριξ πισωπάτησε, αλλά ακόμα και αυτή η κίνηση έμοιαζε αδύνατη να επιτευχθεί όσο η ίδια φορούσε αυτόν τον αναθεματισμένο κορσέ.

«Δεν _υπάρχει περίπτωση_ να το δέσεις πιο σφιχτά!»

«Η συμπεριφορά σου είναι αρκετή για να εξαγριώσει άγιο,» είπε η Ντρουέλλα καθώς ανασήκωσε ένα μακρύ φόρεμα σε κρεμ απόχρωση από το κρεβάτι και το εξέτασε με τη ματιά της.

Η Μπέλατριξ ξεφύσησε ενοχλημένη. «Δεν καταλαβαίνω προς τι η όλη προετοιμασία και τρέλα, μητέρα. Στο κάτω κάτω δεν έχει φτάσει καν η 'μεγάλη σας βραδιά'!»

Η Ντρουέλλα την αγριοκοίταξε. «Όταν θα έρθουν εδώ οι Λεστρέιντζ σε τρεις μέρες, θα πρέπει να δείχνεις άψογη, και το ξέρεις πολύ καλά.»

«Δεν το βλέπω πιθανό να γοητευτεί ο Λεστρέιντζ εάν κοντεύω να λιποθυμήσω όλη την ώρα λόγω έλλειψης οξυγόνου, μητέρα!»

«Θα σταματήσεις ποτέ να κοροϊδεύεις οτιδήποτε είναι σημαντικό στη ζωή σου;»

Η Ντρουέλλα πέταξε το φόρεμα πίσω στο κρεβάτι και κοίταξε αγανακτισμένη την κόρη της. «Το αν θα επιτύχουμε τον γάμο με τον νεαρό Λεστρέιντζ εξαρτάται από την επίσκεψή τους εδώ, και εσύ μοιάζεις αποφασισμένη να καταστρέψεις όλα όσα ο πατέρας σου και εγώ πασχίσαμε να κάνουμε για σένα!»

«Όπως τι, μητέρα; Το να φροντίζεις να μην μπορώ να αναπνεύσω εξαιτίας ενός αναθεματισμένου κορσέ προκειμένου να είμαι το τέλειο παράδειγμα μιας μελλοντικής συζύγου;»

«Γνωρίζεις τη σημασία αυτού του γάμου, Μπέλατριξ! Το μέλλον σου στην κοινωνία εξαρτάται από αυτόν!»

«Ειλικρινά δεν βλέπω πως το μέλλον μου εξαρτάται από τον Ροδόλφο,» είπε η Μπέλατριξ, αγριοκοιτάζοντας τη μητέρα της.

«Σκέψου όπως θέλεις, Μπέλατριξ,» είπε στο τέλος η Ντρουέλλα, «αλλά δεν θα καταστρέψεις τον εαυτό σου και την οικογένειά σου εξαιτίας της άγνοιας και της αλαζονείας σου.»

)(

«Ξέρεις, Μπέλα, το να φοράς ένα φόρεμα δεν είναι και τόσο δύσκολο,» είπε η Ανδρομέδα με ένα αχνό μειδίαμα χαραγμένο στο πρόσωπό της, που έμοιαζε τόσο με της αδερφής της.

Η Μπέλατριξ καθόταν στο προσκεφάλι του κρεβατιού, με ένα βιβλίο ανοιχτό στα γόνατά της, ενώ η Ανδρομέδα ήταν ξαπλωμένη μπρούμυτα δίπλα της, στηρίζοντας το βάρος της στους αγκώνες της. Η Ναρκίσσα καθόταν σταυροπόδι σε ένα παχύ σκούρο πράσινο χαλί στο πάτωμα δίπλα στο κρεβάτι.

«Ναι, περίμενε μέχρι να γίνεις κι εσύ δεκαεπτά… Τότε θα πρέπει κι εσύ να επιδιώξεις έναν 'τέλειο γάμο', και θα πρέπει να φοράς κι αυτά τα απαίσια πράγματα. Τότε θα δεις τι ωραία που είναι,» μουρμούρισε η Μπέλατριξ, χωρίς να καταφέρει να κρύψει τον ελαφρό τόνο πνεύματος στη φωνή της.

«Έχω ξαναφορέσει κορσέ, ξέρεις,» σχολίασε η Ανδρομέδα χαμογελώντας.

«Κι εγώ!» πετάχτηκε η Ναρκίσσα, και η Μπέλατριξ ανασήκωσε τα φρύδια στην αδερφή της.

«Κίσι, είσαι δεκατεσσάρων. Απέχεις πολύ ακόμα από το να είσαι αναγκασμένη να είναι καθωσπρέπει.» Η Μπέλατριξ έκλεισε το βιβλίο που διάβαζε προηγουμένως και ανακάθισε στο κρεβάτι. «Για να είμαι ειλικρινής, Κίσι, ώρες ώρες σε ζηλεύω.»

Η Ναρκίσσα έμεινε με το στόμα ανοιχτό. «Πλάκα κάνεις τώρα;»

Η Ανδρομέδα γέλασε από μέσα της.

«Όχι, καθόλου πλάκα δεν κάνω. Εσύ δεν χρειάζεται να νοιάζεσαι καθόλου, σε αντίθεση με μένα. Η μητέρα όλο λέει πως εγώ κουβαλάω το όνομα της οικογένειας στους ώμους μου, και αυτό φυσικά σημαίνει πως έχω χίλια δυο πράγματα να με απασχολούν –πράγματα που θα προτιμούσα να μην υπάρχουν καν στη ζωή μου… Επισκέψεις, άντρες, γάμοι…»

«Ξέρεις κάτι, εγώ θα έδινα τα πάντα για να μεγαλώσω λίγο πιο γρήγορα,» παραδέχτηκε η Ναρκίσσα, κάνοντας την Ανδρομέδα να σκάσει στα γέλια ξανά. «Μην γελάς!» η κοπέλα αγριοκοίταξε τη μεγαλύτερη αδελφή της. «Απλά κοίταξε τη Μπέλα! Είναι ενήλικη τώρα πια! Μπορεί να χρησιμοποιεί μαγεία, μπορεί να βγαίνει όποτε θέλει, με όποιον θέλει, όλοι την υπολογίζουν, σε ένα χρόνο θα έχει τελειώσει με το σχολείο… Και θα παντρευτεί κιόλας!»

Η Μπέλατριξ ξεφύσησε ενοχλημένη. «Λες και ο γάμος είναι κάτι που αξίζει να το γιορτάζουμε.»

Η Ναρκίσσα έδειξε να εκπλήσσεται. «Κάτσε τώρα, μας λες ότι δεν είσαι χαρούμενη που θα παντρευτείς τον Ροδόλφο; Εγώ νόμιζα ότι βγαίνατε παλιά!»

«Πρώτα απ' όλα, δεν είμαι πως δεν είμαι χαρούμενη. Ξέρω πως είναι το καθήκον μου απέναντι στην οικογένειά μου, αν και θα προτιμούσα να μείνω ανύπαντρη όλη μου τη ζωή.»

Η Ανδρομέδα παραλίγο να σκάσει στα γέλια ξανά. «Κάτσε να σε ακούσει η μητέρα να τα λες αυτά και μετά να σε δω τι θα κάνεις,» της είπε με ένα σαρδόνιο χαμόγελο.

«Δε θα μου κάνει τίποτα, ακόμα κι αν με ακούσει.»

«Το ξέρεις πως κάτι θα κάνει, αν νοιαστεί αρκετά.»

Η Μπέλατριξ ανασήκωσε τους ώμους. «Τέλος πάντων, το θέμα είναι πως θέλει να γοητεύσω τον Λεστρέιντζ, και νομίζει πως θα το καταφέρω αυτό εάν πνίγομαι εξαιτίας του κορσέ.»

Της Ναρκίσσα της ξέφυγε ένα συγκρατημένο γελάκι στα λόγια της αδερφής της. «Α, μα Μπέλα, εγώ πιστεύω πως ο Λεστρέιντζ όντως θα _γοητευτεί_ με ένα ντεκολτέ τονισμένο από έναν κορσέ, δε νομίζεις;»

Η Μπέλατριξ κατσούφιασε, χωρίς όμως να κρύψει ένα αχνό χαμόγελο που διαγράφηκε στις άκρες των χειλιών της.

«Κίσι, για άλλη μια φορά, είσαι _δεκατεσσάρων_. Ποιος σου τα μαθαίνει αυτά;»

«Κάποιος από το σχολείο, σίγουρα,» χαμογέλασε πονηρά η Ανδρομέδα, ρίχνοντας στην Ναρκίσσα μια πλάγια ματιά.

Τα μάγουλα της Ναρκίσσα κοκκίνισαν, αλλά η Μπέλατριξ χαμογέλασε σαρδόνια. «Μέδα, κι εσύ είσαι δεκαπέντε. Ούτε εσύ θα έπρεπε να μιλάς για τέτοια πράγματα.»

«Ω, σε παρακαλώ,» είπε η Ανδρομέδα. «Πάω στοίχημα πως εσύ στα δεκαπέντε σου είχες ήδη-»

Η Μπέλατριξ της πέταξε το βιβλίο που κρατούσε, κάνοντάς τη να σκάσει στα γέλια. «Μέδα!» αναφώνησε η Μπέλατριξ. Όχι μπροστά στην Κίσι!»

«Ναι, Μπέλα, προσποιήσου πως είμαι ακόμα παιδί και δεν έχω ιδέα τι μου συμβαίνει!» είπε η Ναρκίσσα, δείχνοντας αρκετά προσβεβλημένη. «Έχω μεγαλώσει, ξέρεις, ξέρω από πού έρχονται τα _μωρά_!»

«Τέλος πάντων,» είπε τελικά η Μπέλατριξ, ξαπλώνοντας στο κρεβάτι. «Αν θες να ξέρεις, Μέδα, εγώ δεν είχα ιδέα από τέτοια πράγματα στα δεκαπέντε μου.»

«Μα ναι, φυσικά… Αν εξαιρέσουμε κάποια 'αθώα' φιλάκια…»

«Το να φιλάς αγόρια δεν είναι κακό!» αντέδρασε η Μπέλατριξ. «Ακόμα και η Κίσι φιλάει αγόρια!»

Η Ναρκίσσα κοκκίνισε ξανά ακούγοντας τα λόγια της αδερφής της, κάτι που δεν πήγε απαρατήρητο από τη Μπέλατριξ.

«Κίσι, δεν έχεις φιλήσει ποτέ κανέναν;» τη ρώτησε.

«Όχι,» παραδέχτηκε η Ναρκίσσα. «Αλλά δεν είναι κακό αυτό! Απλώς περιμένω να βρεθεί ο κατάλληλος…»

Η Ανδρομέδα κοίταξε τη Μπέλατριξ όλο νόημα, και οι δύο αδερφές χαμογέλασαν. «Φυσικά, ο κατάλληλος… Ο Λούσιους Μαλφόι, για παράδειγμα;»

Τα μάγουλα της Ναρκίσσα είχαν γίνει κόκκινα σαν ντομάτες, και η κοπέλα απόστρεψε το βλέμμα της από τις αδερφές της. «Σκάσε,» μουρμούρισε, αλλά η Ανδρομέδα χαμογέλασε.

«Θα σε συμβούλευα να κρατήσεις τις αποστάσεις σου από τον Μαλφόι, Κίσι,» είπε η Μπέλατριξ, και η φωνή της ήταν γεμάτη απέχθεια καθώς ανέφερε τον Λούσιους. «Αυτός ο τύπος δεν είναι για σένα.»

«Μα εγώ δεν-»

«Τέλος πάντων, ας τα αφήσουμε αυτά,» διέκοψε η Ανδρομέδα, βγάζοντας την αδερφή της από τη δύσκολη θέση. «Άκουσα πως έχει έρθει μια μάντισσα από την Αραβία… Και έχει ανοίξει μαγαζί στην Αδιέξοδο Αλέα.»

«Και;»

«Τι και; Ξέρεις πόσος κόσμος έχει πάει εκεί πέρα; Όλοι αγοράζουν αυτά τα περίεργα που έχει φέρει μαζί της και τους λέει και το μέλλον τους… Σκεφτόμουν μήπως μπορούσαμε να πείσουμε τον πατέρα να μας αφήσει να πάμε κι εμείς! Θα είναι συναρπαστικά, δεν νομίζετε;»

Η Μπέλατριξ ρουθούνισε αποδοκιμαστικά. «Συναρπαστικά; Τι το συναρπαστικό έχει το να σου λέει τη μοίρα σου ένας τσαρλατάνος;»

«Εγώ πιστεύω στις προφητείες!» είπε η Ναρκίσσα. «Ό,τι έχουμε πει στο μάθημα της Μαντικής έχει βγει αληθινό τελικά!»

«Σε παρακαλώ Κίσι, μην μου θυμίζεις ότι επέλεξες Μαντική πέρυσι, στο στομάχι μου κάθεται.»

«Μα γιατί να μην πάμε;»

Η Μπέλατριξ ξεφύσησε. «Γιατί, πρώτον, τα λεγόμενα μιας περίεργης που βγάζει λεφτά από την αφέλεια του κόσμου δεν είναι προφητείες. Δεύτερον, επειδή έχω πολύ πιο σημαντικά πράγματα να κάνω από το να ακούω μία τυχάρπαστη να προσποιείται ότι μου λέει το μέλλον μου.»

«Έλα τώρα Μπέλα,» επέμεινε η Ναρκίσσα, αλλά η Μπέλατριξ κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι.

«Εσείς πηγαίνετε αν θέλετε, αλλά εγώ δεν έρχομαι.»

«Άκουσα πως το όνομά της είναι Μαντάμ Μπαντρίγια. Σαν την πανσέληνο, δηλαδή,» είπε η Ανδρομέδα.

«Δηλαδή τι, μπορεί να προβλέψει πράγματα μόνο όταν έχει πανσέληνο;» είπε κοροϊδευτικά η Μπέλατριξ.

«Δεν _προβλέπει πράγματα_, Μπέλα, ερμηνεύει το μέλλον!»

«Ω, τι διαφορά!»

«Έλα τώρα Μπέλα, τι το κακό έχει το να πάμε;»

«Και τι το διασκεδαστικό έχει;» επέμεινε η Μπέλατριξ.

«Σοβαρά τώρα Μπέλα, πρέπει να μάθεις να ξεσκάς πού και πού. Να διασκεδάζεις! Πολύ σοβαρή έχεις γίνει τώρα τελευταία… Για πλάκα θα πάμε!»

Η Μπέλατριξ αναστέναξε θεατρικά. «Εντάξει, εντάξει, θα πάω να πω στον πατέρα να μας αφήσει να πάμε αύριο στην Μαντάμ Μπάντρα σας ή όπως αλλιώς τη λένε. Ευχαριστημένες;»


	2. Μέρος Πρώτο, Κεφάλαιο Δεύτερο

**Author's Notes: Γεια και πάλι! Πρώτα απ' όλα θα ήθελα να ευχαριστήσω όσους διαβάζουν αυτήν την ιστορία, και ειδικά όσους σχολίασαν! Λοιπόν, αυτό είναι το δεύτερο κεφάλαιο. Στην αρχή του κεφαλαίου είναι η οπτική γωνία της Ντρουέλλα Μπλακ, και μάλιστα αναφέρεται και ένα 'ζευγάρι' που δεν είναι κατά κανόνα canon, αλλά πιστεύω πως δεν θα μπερδέψει πολύ, και είναι και αρκετά σημαντικό για τα επόμενα κεφάλαια. Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει!**

**)(**

**Μέρος Πρώτο**

'**_Ροδόλφος'_**

**)(**

~_Η Μάντισσα_~

**)(**

Η Ντρουέλλα Μπλακ καθόταν με ίσια την πλάτη και το ένα πόδι κομψά περασμένο πάνω από το άλλο, μια επιβλητική φιγούρα στον σκούρο πράσινο καναπέ του σαλονιού της Έπαυλης των Μπλακ. Είχε πιασμένα τα ξανθά μαλλιά της σε έναν αυστηρό κότσο, και τα γαλάζια μάτια της –τα μάτια των Ρόζιερ– έμοιαζαν απορροφημένα στην περγαμηνή που κρατούσε στα χέρια της.

Μια γκρίζα κουκουβάγια της είχε φέρει το γράμμα νωρίς το ίδιο πρωί, κρατώντας το στο ράμφος της, και είχε βιαστεί να πετάξει μακριά όταν η Ντρουέλλα άπλωσε το χέρι της και το πήρε. Της είχε πάρει μόλις λίγα δευτερόλεπτα για να αναγνωρίσει από ποιον είχε σταλεί το πουλί –άλλωστε δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που παραλάμβανε γράμμα με τη συγκεκριμένη κουκουβάγια.

Καθώς τα μάτια της πηδούσαν από λέξη σε λέξη την τέταρτη φορά μέσα σε μια μέρα, η Ντρουέλλα ακόμα δυσκολευόταν να συνειδητοποιήσει τι διάβαζε. Φυσικά, ήταν κάτι που θα μπορούσε να είχε προβλέψει, κάτι για το οποίο ο άντρας της είχε μιλήσει, αλλά ακόμα δεν μπορούσε να το πιστέψει.

Η Ντρουέλλα Μπλακ ήταν ευχαριστημένη με τον επερχόμενο γάμο της μεγαλύτερης κόρης της. Φυσικά δεν είχε κανονιστεί ακόμα, αλλά η Ντρουέλλα δεν είχε καμιά αμφιβολία πως όλα θα πήγαιναν κατ' ευχήν. Παρ' όλο που μάλλον δεν θα το παραδεχόταν ποτέ, ούτε καν στον εαυτό της, η Ντρουέλλα ήταν περήφανη για την Μπέλατριξ.

Φυσικά, όταν θα πετύχαινε τον γάμο της Μπέλατριξ, θα ερχόταν η σειρά των άλλων δύο κορών της. Ίσως η μόνη για την οποία δεν ανησυχούσε ήταν η Ναρκίσσα –το κορίτσι ήταν μόλις δεκατεσσάρων, και όμως ήταν ήδη η τέλεια καθαρόαιμη μικρή πριγκίπισσα στην οποία προσπαθούσε να μεταμορφώσει τις άλλες δύο κόρες της η Ντρουέλλα.

Όχι, η Ναρκίσσα δεν θα αντιμετώπιζε προβλήματα στο να βρει τον τέλειο καθαρόαιμο άντρα, να του χαρίσει παιδιά και να γίνει μία αξιοπρεπής και υπάκουη σύζυγος.

Όμως υπήρχε ακόμα πολύς καιρός μέχρι να αρχίσει να σκέφτεται για την Ναρκίσσα. Η κοπέλα δεν είχε καν αρχίσει τον τέταρτο χρόνο της στην σχολή, αλλά η Ανδρομέδα κόντευε τα δεκαέξι. Ήταν πια σχεδόν ενήλικη, σαν την αδερφή της, και αυτό σήμαινε πως έπρεπε να αρχίσουν να ψάχνουν για τον κατάλληλο άντρα και γι' αυτήν σύντομα.

Αυτό όμως δεν ήταν το πρόβλημα.

Το γεγονός πως ήδη είχε αρκετές προτάσεις από νεαρούς για το χέρι της Ανδρομέδας λογικά θα έπρεπε να την ευχαριστεί, και όντως την ευχαριστούσε. Αλλά μία συγκεκριμένη πρόταση που της είχε γίνει σήμερα το πρωί την είχε αναστατώσει αφάνταστα.

Καθώς ξαναδιάβασε το γράμμα από τον πατέρα του νεαρού που επιθυμούσε να αρραβωνιαστεί την Ανδρομέδα, η ματιά της Ντρουέλλα έμεινε στην υπογραφή στο τέλος του γράμματος για περισσότερο από όσο θα ήθελε.

_Ειλικρινά δικός σας, Αμπράξας Μαλφόι_, έλεγε η υπογραφή.

Αμπράξας Μαλφόι. Ο γιος του, ο Λούσιους, ήταν ο τέλειος νεαρός για την κόρη της, και ίσως για κάθε νεαρή κοπέλα από πλούσια καθαρόαιμη οικογένεια. Ήταν μόλις δεκαέξι, και όμως ήταν ήδη γνωστός για τους τρόπους του και την ομορφιά του, και είχε ήδη πολύ καλή φήμη ανάμεσα στους κύκλους της υψηλής κοινωνίας.

Οι Μαλφόι ήταν παλιά και σεβαστή οικογένεια, πλούσια και με κύρος στην κοινωνία, όπως ακριβώς και οι Μπλακ.

Η Ντρουέλλα θα έπρεπε να είναι τρελή εάν αρνιόταν αυτήν την πρόταση. Και όμως, δεν ήθελε να δεχτεί. Διάβασε το όνομα στο τέλος του χαρτιού ξανά.

_Αμπράξας Μαλφόι._

Ξαφνικά, αναμνήσεις που θα προτιμούσε να μην υπήρχαν κατέκλυσαν το μυαλό της, αλλά έπρεπε να τις ξεχάσει, εάν ήθελε να πετύχει τον τέλειο γάμο και για την Ανδρομέδα. Όμως η ιδέα και μόνο του να παντρέψει την _κόρη_ της με το _γιο_ του Αμπράξας…

Άφησε το γράμμα κάτω, αντιστεκόμενη στην ξαφνική παρόρμηση να το σκίσει, και τρεμόπαιξε τα μάτια, προσπαθώντας να καταπολεμήσει τα δάκρυα. Η Ντρουέλλα Μπλακ ποτέ δεν επέτρεπε στον εαυτό της να κλαίει, ούτε καν όταν βρισκόταν μόνη της σε ένα άδειο δωμάτιο.

Σχέσεις που ανήκαν στο παρελθόν δεν έπρεπε να θολώνουν το μυαλό της και να επηρεάζουν την κριτική της. Θα ήταν χαζό εκ μέρους της ένα αρνούνταν την πρόταση των Μαλφόι εξαιτίας των προσωπικών της συναισθημάτων, και δεν έπρεπε να αφήνει την καρδιά της να ταξιδεύει σε γεγονότα που ανήκαν στο παρελθόν.

Αυτή τη στιγμή, ο Αμπράξας Μαλφόι ήταν μονάχα ο πατέρας ενός νεαρού που ζητούσε το χέρι της κόρης της. Τίποτε παραπάνω. Όχι ένας παλιός εραστής, ούτε μια χωρίς ανταπόδοση αγάπη, τίποτε.

Κατάπιε βεβιασμένα, και σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ, ισιώνοντας την πλάτη της. Αποφάσισε να βγει –θα πήγαινε είτε στην κυρία Πάρκινσον, είτε στην αδερφή της, αλλά με τίποτα δεν θα καθόταν μόνη της στο σπίτι, με μόνη της παρέα τα ξωτικά. Ο Σάιγκνους θα καθόταν μέχρι αργά στο Υπουργείο απόψε, και τα κορίτσια θα έβγαιναν, οπότε δεν είχε κανένα λόγο να μην βγει.

Επίσης ήθελε να βγάλει από το μυαλό της τον Αμπράξας Μαλφόι.

Κι όμως, καθώς έβγαινε από το σαλόνι, δεν μπορούσε παρά να αναρωτηθεί. _Ξέχασε τόσο εύκολα;_

**)(**

«Ακόμα δεν έχω καταλάβει πώς στο καλό με πείσατε να έρθω μαζί σας,» είπε η Μπέλατριξ με σφιγμένα δόντια καθώς φόρεσε το φόρεμά της και έλεγξε την εμφάνισή της στον καθρέφτη μπροστά της.

«Ειλικρινά τώρα Μπέλα, χαλάρωσε λιγάκι, είπαμε πως για πλάκα πάμε!» αντέδρασε η Ανδρομέδα.

Η Μπέλατριξ αγριοκοίταξε την αδερφή της προτού γυρίσει πάλι στον καθρέφτη για να φτιάξει τις μακριές μαύρες μπούκλες που πλαισίωναν το πρόσωπό της.

Η Ανδρομέδα γέλασε.

«Γιατί γελάς;» ρώτησε η Μπέλατριξ, αγριοκοιτάζοντας μέσα από τον καθρέφτη.

«Τίποτα, τίποτα,» απάντησε η Ανδρομέδα με ένα σιγανό γελάκι. «Να, η όλη σου συμπεριφορά με τη μάντισσα… Ε, είναι αστεία, παραδέξου το.»

«Εννοείς αυτήν την άπληστη ψεύτρα που βγάζει λεφτά από την αφέλεια του κόσμου.»

«Μα γιατί δεν το πιστεύεις; Μπορεί και να μας πει αλήθειες!»

«Ω, σε παρακαλώ, Μέδα,» είπε περιφρονητικά η Μπέλατριξ και γύρισε ξανά στον καθρέφτη.

Η Ανδρομέδα χαμογέλασε πλατιά. «Ισχυρίζεσαι ότι δεν νοιάζεσαι καθόλου που θα πάμε στη μάντισσα, και όμως σου πήρε πάνω από δεκαπέντε λεπτά για να _διαλέξεις_ φόρεμα.»

«Είμαι μία Μπλακ, Μέδα, όπως κι εσύ, και πρέπει να δείχνω τέλεια οπουδήποτε και αν πηγαίνω. Ακόμα και αν πηγαίνω στο σπίτι μιας τρελής που νομίζει πως διαβάζει το μέλλον.»

Προτού να προλάβει να απαντήσει η Ανδρομέδα, η πόρτα άνοιξε και η Ναρκίσσα όρμησε μέσα, με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο στο όμορφο πρόσωπό της. «Μα καλά, τι κάνετε τόση ώρα;» ρώτησε. «Θα αργήσουμε!»

«Τι κι αν αργήσουμε; Η Μαντάμ θα νευριάσει;» κορόιδεψε η Μπέλατριξ.

«Μπέλα, σταμάτα επιτέλους να γκρινιάζεις και πάμε!» επέμεινε η Ναρκίσσα, και η Μπέλατριξ αναστέναξε δραματικά.

«Εντάξει, εντάξει, πάμε. Αν αυτό σημαίνει πως θα πάψεις να φέρεσαι σαν ενθουσιασμένο τετράχρονο, τότε πάμε…»

**)(**

Μόλις οι τρεις αδερφές βρέθηκαν στην Αδιέξοδο Αλέα, τα μάτια της Μπέλατριξ έψαξαν ολόγυρα για το σπίτι της μάντισσας.

Η Αδιέξοδος Αλέα ήταν σχεδόν άδεια, το ίδιο και η Διαγώνιος Αλέα. Η Μπέλατριξ γνώριζε πως αυτό συνέβαινε εξαιτίας των αναφορών για μυστηριώδεις επιθέσεις σε Μαγκλ και Μαγκλογεννημένους, εξαιτίας θανάτων και εξαφανίσεων.

Για εκείνη, έμοιαζε λες και ο κόσμος προετοιμαζόταν για πόλεμο, αν και κάτι τέτοιο δεν μπορούσε να είναι αλήθεια, καθώς τα πάντα έμοιαζαν να λειτουργούν ακόμα κανονικά, εκτός φυσικά από ορισμένα επιπλέον μέτρα ασφαλείας και το γεγονός πως όλοι έπρεπε να υποβάλλονται σε εξονυχιστικούς ελέγχους προτού εισέλθουν σε κτίρια όπως η Γκρίνγκοτς.

Η Μπέλατριξ, όπως και κανείς άλλος, δεν είχε ιδέα ποιος πραγματικά ήταν πίσω από τις πιθανές απαγωγές και τους θανάτους. Υπήρχαν, όμως, φήμες. Μερικοί πίστευαν πως ήταν κάποιος επικίνδυνος άπιαστος εγκληματίας με ασταθή προσωπικότητα και αμφισβητήσιμα κίνητρα. Άλλοι πάλι πίστευαν πως ήταν κάτι παραπάνω από ένας, πως ήταν μία ομάδα ατόμων, τρομοκρατών κατά κάποιο τρόπο που ήταν υπεύθυνοι για το χάος στις Μαγικές και τις Μαγκλ αρχές.

Όποιος και αν ήταν πίσω από όλο αυτό, η Μπέλατριξ μάλλον τους υποστήριζε. Γνώριζε πως όλα τα θύματα ήταν Μαγκλ ή Μαγκλογεννημένοι –αυτό σήμαινε πως κάποιος επιτέλους είχε αποφασίσει να δράσει και να δείξει σε όλους πως οι μάγοι είχαν τα δικαιώματα στον κόσμο, και όχι οι Μαγκλ.

Η Μπέλατριξ, όμως, δεν είχε μοιραστεί τις απόψεις της με τις αδερφές της. Η στάση τους απέναντι σε αυτήν την κατάσταση ήταν αρνητική, και έτσι υπέθετε πως δεν θα συμμερίζονταν τη γνώμη της.

«Υπέροχα. Εδώ είμαστε. Τώρα, που είναι το σπίτι της τρελής;»

«Νομίζω πως είναι αυτό το κτίριο εκεί,» είπε η Ανδρομέδα, αγνοώντας τον σαρκαστικό τόνο της αδερφής της.

Ήταν ένα μικρό κτίριο φτιαγμένο από γκρίζα πέτρα, με σκονισμένα παράθυρα και μια πορτοκαλιά πινακίδα πάνω από την πόρτα, που έγραφε «Μαντάμ Μπαντρίγια» με μαύρα καλλιγραφικά γράμματα.

Η Μπέλατριξ ρουθούνισε αποδοκιμαστικά. «Σίγουρα θα περίμενα κάτι πιο εκλεπτυσμένο από κάποια που ισχυρίζεται ότι βλέπει το μέλλον… Μα δεν πρόβλεψε πως οι πιθανοί πελάτες της δεν θα νιώσουν καμία απολύτως έλξη για… _το αποκαλεί σπίτι αυτό_;»

Οι αδερφές της προτίμησαν να μην σχολιάσουν, και οι τρεις τους προχώρησαν προς το σπίτι και ανέβηκαν στο πλατύσκαλο. Η Μπέλατριξ χτύπησε την πόρτα και περίμενε, σκεφτόμενη τα άπειρα πράγματα που θα μπορούσε να έκανε τώρα αντί _αυτού_.

Μερικά ατελείωτα δευτερόλεπτα πέρασαν προτού ανοίξει η πόρτα και ένα μικροσκοπικό σπιτικό ξωτικό φανεί από μέσα.

«Η Άλντε καλωσορίζει τους πελάτες της Μαντάμ Μπαντρίγια, θα θέλατε να περάσετε μέσα;» έκρωξε το ξωτικό, και η Μπέλατριξ το κοίταξε αηδιασμένη. Δεν νοιάστηκε καν να του απαντήσει, μόνο έκανε πέρα με το πόδι της και μπήκε μέσα με τις αδερφές της να ακολουθούν.

Η Μπέλατριξ μπορεί να είχε ισχυριστεί πως το σπίτι δεν ήταν καλύτερο από μια καλύβα, αλλά δεν το εννοούσε έτσι ακριβώς… μέχρι τώρα, δηλαδή. Το δωμάτιο στο οποίο βρίσκονταν ήταν μικρό και βρώμικο, η μόνη επίπλωσή του ήταν ένα παλιό ετοιμόρροπο τραπέζι καλυμμένο με ένα παχύ στρώμα σκόνης και μια ελεεινή λάμπα κρεμασμένη στον γκρίζο τοίχο.

«Είστε σίγουρες πως θέλετε να προχωρήσουμε κι άλλο μέσα;»

Το πρόσωπο της Ναρκίσσα ήταν όπως ακριβώς και της Μπέλατριξ, αλλά η Ανδρομέδα φανερά έκανε καλύτερη δουλειά στο να κρύψει την απογοήτευσή της.

«Ε… Κοίτα, μπορεί να είναι καλύτερα… στο… σαλόνι;»

«Η Άλντε θα σας οδηγήσει στην Μαντάμ Μπαντρίγια, ακολουθήστε την Άλντε,» έκρωξε το ξωτικό.

Οι τρεις κοπέλες ακολούθησαν το ξωτικό, αν και απρόθυμα, κατά μήκος ενός σκοτεινού διαδρόμου. Μόλις έφτασαν στην τελευταία πόρτα, το ξωτικό την έσπρωξε και τις παρότρυνε να μπουν μέσα.

Ήταν λες και μπήκαν σε έναν διαφορετικό κόσμο. Το υπόλοιπο του σπιτιού ήταν σκοτεινό, σκονισμένο και βρώμικο, αλλά το δωμάτιο στο οποίο μπήκαν ήταν φωτισμένο καλαίσθητα από δεκάδες αρωματικά κεριά που του έδιναν μία μυστηριώδη, σχεδόν ρομαντική όψη.

Η Μπέλατριξ παρατήρησε πως στεκόταν πάνω σε ένα παχύ, σίγουρα πανάκριβο κόκκινο χαλί. Υπήρχε ένα μοναδικό παράθυρο σε έναν από τους τέσσερις τοίχους, και οι χοντρές βελούδινες κουρτίνες ήταν τραβηγμένες έτσι ώστε να μην μπαίνει καθόλου φως από έξω. Εκεί υπήρχε και ένα μικρό ξύλινο τραπέζι με εξαιρετικές χρυσαφένιες και μαύρες αναπαραστάσεις λουλουδιών στην καλογυαλισμένη επιφάνειά του.

Η Μπέλα αναρωτήθηκε γιατί στο καλό η αυτοαποκαλούμενη μάντισσα δεν είχε διακοσμήσει και το υπόλοιπο σπίτι αντίστοιχα, και θα ρώταγε τις αδερφές της, αλλά εκείνη τη στιγμή το βλέμμα της έπεσε σε ένα χαμηλό τραπέζι στο κέντρο του δωματίου, με μία μοναδική καρέκλα. Στην καρέκλα καθόταν μια γυναίκα, που σίγουρα ήταν η μάντισσα.

Η Μαντάμ Μπαντρίγια δεν έμοιαζε να είναι από την Αραβία, ή τουλάχιστον έτσι νόμιζε η Μπέλατριξ. Είχε μακριά κυματιστά μαλλιά, κατακόκκινες μπούκλες που έφταναν ως τη μέση της, και χάλκινη επιδερμίδα. Τα βλέφαρά της ήταν βαμμένα σκούρα καφέ, όπως και τα χείλη και τα νύχια της.

Όταν η ματιά της Μπέλατριξ έπεσε στα πολλά χρυσά βραχιόλια που φορούσε στο δεξί της χέρι, πρόσεξε μια ουλή που ξεκινούσε από τον αγκώνα και κατέληγε στον καρπό, και η κοπέλα αναρωτήθηκε που την είχε αποκτήσει η μάντισσα. Η Μπέλατριξ κοίταξε το πρόσωπο της γυναίκας ξανά –είχε τα μάτια της κλειστά, και έμοιαζε να κοιμάται. Δεν ήταν νέα, ούτε πολύ όμορφη, αλλά υπήρχαν σημάδια που έδειχναν πως έπρεπε να ήταν μια πολύ γοητευτική γυναίκα στα νιάτα της.

Η γυναίκα έδειχνε να μην έχει προσέξει τις τρεις αδερφές, καθώς είχε τα μάτια ακόμα κλειστά, δείχνοντας χαμένη σε ένα δικό της κόσμο.

Η Ανδρομέδα ξερόβηξε απαλά, θέλοντας να τραβήξει την προσοχή της, και η Μπέλατριξ κύλησε τα μάτια της. Ήταν φανερό πως η γυναίκα γνώριζε πως ήταν εκεί, απλώς προσπαθούσε να το παίξει μυστηριώδης!

Επιτέλους, η κοκκινομάλλα γυναίκα άνοιξε τα μάτια της, και η Μπέλατριξ σοκαρίστηκε από το πράσινο χρώμα τους. _Σοβαρά τώρα, Μπέλατριξ; Είναι απλά ένα ζευγάρι πράσινα μάτια! Έχεις ξαναδεί πράσινα μάτια άπειρες φορές στο παρελθόν! _Φώναξε στον εαυτό της_. _Και όμως, υπήρχε κάτι το αλλόκοτο με αυτά τα μάτια… Υπήρχε κάτι σχεδόν οικείο στο πράσινο των ματιών της μάντισσας, όμως η Μπέλατριξ δεν είχε συναντήσει τη γυναίκα ποτέ στο παρελθόν.

Επιτέλους, η γυναίκα άνοιξε τα μάτια. «Α, τρεις πανέμορφες νεαρές κοπέλες, σίγουρα ήρθατε να ακούσετε για το μέλλον σας;» ρώτησε με απαλή φωνή.

«Απλά για να ξέρετε, Μαντάμ,» είπε η Μπέλατριξ, «εγώ δεν πιστεύω σε αυτά τα πράγματα. Για να είμαι και πιο ακριβής, δεν πιστεύω στις φλυαρίες μιας απατεώνισσας.»

«Μπέλα, σε παρακαλώ!» ψιθύρισε η Ναρκίσσα, αλλά η μάντισσα απλώς χαμογέλασε αμυδρά.

«Φυσικά, έχω αντιμετωπίσει τέτοιου είδους συμπεριφορά αμέτρητες φορές στο παρελθόν… Η δυσπιστία και ο σκεπτικισμός πάντα συνοδεύουν οτιδήποτε το καινούργιο και παράξενο…»

Η Μπέλατριξ ανασήκωσε το ένα φρύδι, αλλά η γυναίκα την έκοψε προτού προλάβει να μιλήσει. «Παρακαλώ, καθίστε,» είπε ευγενικά και με ένα κούνημα του ραβδιού της εμφάνισε τρεις ξύλινες καρέκλες με ίσια πλάτη απέναντι από τη δική της θέση.

Η Ανδρομέδα ήταν η πρώτη που κάθισε, και η Ναρκίσσα αμέσως τη μιμήθηκε, αλλά η Μπέλατριξ δεν ήταν και τόσο πρόθυμη, παρ' όλο που κάθισε κι αυτή.

«Προτού ξεκινήσουμε, αγαπητές μου, πρέπει να σας πω πως θα απαιτήσω και την ανάλογη πληρωμή…»

«Μα φυσικά,» κορόιδεψε η Μπέλατριξ, αλλά η Ανδρομέδα βιάστηκε να απαντήσει αντί της αδερφής της.

«Μα φυσικά, θα σας πληρώσουμε,» είπε βιαστικά, και η μάντισσα στράβωσε το στόμα της.

«Χαίρομαι που βλέπω πως τουλάχιστον οι δυο από τις τρεις νεαρές αδερφές δεν είναι σκεπτικές, αλλά και πάλι είμαι πρόθυμη να συγχωρήσω οποιαδήποτε ασεβή συμπεριφορά από την κοπέλα με τα μαύρα μαλλιά…»

Προτού η Μπέλα μπορέσει να της απαντήσει, η Μπαντρίγια την διέκοψε ξανά. «Τι λέτε, αγαπητές μου, αρχίζουμε;» ρώτησε μαλακά, και η Ανδρομέδα έγνεψε καταφατικά. «Πρώτα όμως πρέπει να μου πείτε τα ονόματά σας…»

«Δε θα έπρεπε να τα ξέρεις ήδη, αφού προβλέπεις πράγματα;» ρώτησε η Μπέλατριξ, αλλά η γυναίκα απλώς την κοίταξε χωρίς κάποιο ιδιαίτερο ενδιαφέρον, νευριάζοντάς τη ακόμα περισσότερο. Το μισούσε όταν οι άλλοι την αγνοούσαν –θα προτιμούσε η μάντισσα να της απαντούσε κι εκείνη με τον ίδιο τρόπο από το να συμπεριφέρεται τόσο αδιάφορα.

«Με λένε Ανδρομέδα.»

«Κι εμένα Ναρκίσσα.»

Η Μπέλατριξ απλώς γρύλισε το δικό της όνομα απρόθυμα. «Μπέλατριξ.»

«Υπέροχα ονόματα, πραγματικά,» είπε η Μπαντρίγια, και η Μπέλατριξ κύλησε τα μάτια της.

«Ναι, ναι μπορούμε να αρχίσουμε τώρα;»

«Φυσικά.» Η μάντισσα έβγαλε μια μικρή κρυστάλλινη σφαίρα και μερικά ξερά πρασινωπά φύλλα, στα οποία και έβαλε φωτιά με το ραβδί της, και άρχισε να τα κοιτά επίμονα καθώς καίγονταν, μια αυτά και μια τη σφαίρα, η οποία δεν έδειχνε απολύτως τίποτα. _Πόσο προβλέψιμη_, σκέφτηκε η Μπέλατριξ.

«Ποια θα ήθελε να ξεκινήσει;»

«Εγώ,» είπε αμέσως η Ναρκίσσα.

«Μάλιστα.» Η μάντισσα συγκεντρώθηκε στη σφαίρα. «Μικρή Ναρκίσσα… Σε βλέπω τρομαγμένη.»

«Τρομαγμένη; Εμένα; Γιατί;»

«Για το μέλλον σου, και το μέλλον των αγαπημένων σου. Για τις αποφάσεις που παίρνει η οικογένειά σου, και για την ασφάλεια των αδερφών σου.»

«Μα… γιατί να είμαι τρομαγμένη;»

Η Μπέλατριξ ήθελε να πει στη γυναίκα να πάψει. Δεν έβλεπε πως τρόμαζε τη Ναρκίσσα;

«Σου είπα γιατί. Πάντως θα βρεις την ευτυχία στο τέλος –αλλά θα είναι σύντομη, πολύ σύντομη. Και… ασταθής.»

«Μα… γιατί;»

«Βλέπω και έναν άντρα, μια οικογένεια, ένα παιδί. Σε βλέπω χαρούμενη, αλλά ανήσυχη.»

«Ανήσυχη; Για την οικογένειά μου;»

«Είσαι ανασφαλής, αλλά θέλεις να είσαι χαρούμενη. Τα γεγονότα δεν σε αφήνουν όμως, αλλά παλεύεις να ελευθερωθείς από τα δεσμά σου.»

«Από… Συγγνώμη, αλλά δεν καταλαβαίνω τίποτα.»

«_Μαντάμ_, γιατί δεν σταματάς να τρομοκρατείς την αδερφή μου και πες καλύτερα σε μένα το μέλλον μου, εντάξει;» αγρίεψε ξαφνικά η Μπέλατριξ.

«Πολύ καλά, Μπέλατριξ,» είπε η Μπαντρίγια, και γύρισε πίσω στη σφαίρα της.

«Τέλεια. Πες μου τώρα τι στο καλό βλέπεις εκεί μέσα.»

«Έναν άντρα.»

«Τι;»

«Έναν άντρα. Βλέπω έναν άντρα.»

Η Μπέλατριξ κατσούφιασε, αλλά η Ναρκίσσα γέλασε σιγανά. «Ω, Μπέλα, είναι τόσο ρομαντικό! Αυτό σημαίνει πως τελικά θα ερωτευτείς τον Ροδόλφο και θα ζήσετε ευτυχισμένοι-»

«Αυτός ο άντρας… Ο Ροδόλφος… Ο άντρας της είναι; Αρραβωνιαστικός;»

«Ναι, είναι,» απάντησε ψυχρά η Μπέλατριξ, και η μάντισσα κούνησε το κεφάλι.

«Αυτός ο Ροδόλφος, ο αρραβωνιαστικός, δεν είναι ο άντρας που βλέπω,» είπε σιγανά. «Αυτός ο άντρας δεν έχει σχέση αίματος μαζί σου… Δεν είναι οικογένειά σου, ούτε άντρας σου, κι όμως είσαι πιο κοντά σε εκείνον απ' όσο αφήνεις τον εαυτό σου να είναι σε οποιονδήποτε άλλο.»

«Οπότε η Μπέλα θα απατήσει τον Ροδόλφο;» γέλασε η Ανδρομέδα. «Το ήξερα!»

«Γιατί δεν μου λες καλύτερα _ποιος_ είναι αυτός ο τύπος, αντί να λες βλακείες;»

«Δεν το γνωρίζω αυτό, αλλά τον βλέπω στη ζωή σου, αυτόν, και μόνο αυτόν.»

«Ορίστε; Δεν _υπάρχει_ περίπτωση ένας άντρας να είναι στη ζωή μου με τέτοιο τρόπο, Μαντάμ. Κι όμως, γιατί δεν μου τον περιγράφεις λιγάκι;» κορόιδεψε η Μπέλατριξ.

«Σου είπα, δεν τον βλέπω καθαρά. Βλέπω μόνο ότι φοράει έναν μαύρο μανδύα.»

«Αυτό;» ρώτησε ενοχλημένα η Μπέλατριξ, και πετάχτηκε όρθια. «Αυτό ήταν, φεύγουμε.»

«Μπέλα, δεν άκουσα τη δικά μου-» άρχισε η Ανδρομέδα, αλλά η Μπέλατριξ την έκοψε.

«Και ούτε θα την ακούσεις, _φεύγουμε_ είπα!» Γύρισε προς τη γυναίκα, που τις παρακολουθούσε με ήρεμα μάτια. «Δεν πιστεύω να περιμένεις να πληρωθείς για τις βλακείες που μας είπες;»

«Μα όχι, φυσικά,» απάντησε εκείνη απαλά.

«Αυτό περίμενα να ακούσω,» της πέταξε η Μπέλατριξ, και όρμησε έξω από το δωμάτιο με τις αδερφές τις να την ακλουθούν.

**)(**

«Μέδα, πού πηγαίνεις;»

Η Ναρκίσσα είχε ξυπνήσει στη μέση της νύχτας από τον ήχο της πόρτας που έτριζε, και βρήκε την αδερφή της στην πόρτα, έτοιμη να βγει έξω.

«Κίσι… Τι κάνεις εδώ;»

«Η πόρτα έκανε θόρυβο. Τώρα πες μου, πού πηγαίνεις τέτοια ώρα;»

Η Ανδρομέδα κοίταξε γύρω της ανήσυχα. «Δεν σε είδε κανείς που κατέβηκες, ε;»

Η Ναρκίσσα έγνεψε αρνητικά.

«Και κανείς άλλος δεν ξύπνησε με την πόρτα;»

«Όχι. Τώρα πες μου, πού πας;»

Η Ανδρομέδα αναστέναξε. «Δε θα το πεις σε κανέναν, το ορκίζεσαι;»

«Το ορκίζομαι.»

«Εντάξει. Πάω στην Μπαντρίγια… Θέλω να την πληρώσω, νιώθω άσχημα που φύγαμε έτσι. Και θέλω να ακούσω και τη δικιά μου προφητεία ή όπως αλλιώς το λένε. Αλλά μην το πεις στη Μπέλα, θα γίνει έξαλλη!»

«Είπαμε, δεν θα το πω!» είπε η Ναρκίσσα, και σταύρωσε τα χέρια της. «Και, πώς θα πας τέτοια ώρα;»

«Θα με πάει ο Έβαν, ο ανιψιός της μητέρας. Αφού προθυμοποιήθηκε…»

**)(**


	3. Μέρος Πρώτο, Κεφάλαιο Τρίτο

**Πρώτα απ' όλα θα ήθελα να ζητήσω συγγνώμη για την καθυστέρηση... Αλλά ήμουν πραγματικά τόσο απασχολημένη που δεν είχα καιρό να γράψω τίποτα, και πριν λίγες μέρες τελείωσα άλλη μια ιστορία, στα αγγλικά, επίσης με τη Μπέλα τη οποία σκοπεύω να δημοσιεύσω μέσα στη βδομάδα... Λοιπόν, εδώ θα ήθελα να πω πως από αυτό το σημείο και πέρα η ιστορία αυτή ξεστρατίζει από την original ιστορία μου "Black Diamonds" στα αγγλικά. Απλώς αποφάσισα να αλλάξω την υπόθεση και την εξέλιξή της - είναι δηλαδή πλεόν μια καινούργια, ξεχωριστή ιστορία. Για άλλη μια φορά συγγνώμη για την καθυστέρηση... Ελπίζω να σας αρέσει...**

**)(**

_Μέρος Πρώτο, Κεφάλαιο Τρίτο_

**)(**

"Μπέλατριξ!"

Η φωνή της Ντρουέλλα Μπλακ αντήχησε στην ήσυχη έπαυλη, κάνοντας την κοπέλα να ξεφυσήσει καθώς σηκώθηκε απρόθυμα από το σκαμπό μπροστά από την τουαλέτα της.

"_Μπέλατριξ_! Κατέβα κάτω αμέσως!"

Η Μπέλατριξ θα μπορούσε φυσικά να φωνάξει κι εκείνη, αλλά δεν είχε καμία όρεξη να καβγαδίσει με τη μητέρα της σήμερα. Εκτός του ότι θα έρχονταν οι Λεστρέιντζ, η Μπέλατριξ δεν είχε κοιμηθεί καθόλου καλά το προηγούμενο βράδυ, και ένας τσακωμός απλώς θα χειροτέρευε τη διάθεσή της.

Έριξε μία τελευταία ματιά στον καθρέφτη της. Έδειχνε όντως όμορφη, μεγαλύτερη ίσως από τα δεκαεπτά της χρόνια, με τα κατάμαυρα μαλλιά της χτενισμένα σε άψογες μπούκλες και το λευκό της δέρμα πουδραρισμένο έτσι ώστε να μην φαίνεται κανένα απολύτως σημάδι. Η ίδια είχε θελήσει να φορέσει κόκκινο κραγιόν αλλά η μητέρα της είχε προβάλλει σθεναρή αντίσταση, λέγοντας πως κάτι τέτοιο θα ήταν υπερβολικά προκλητικό για μία κοπέλα που δεν έχει καν τελειώσει το σχολείο, και έτσι η Μπέλατριξ είχε αναγκαστεί να περιοριστεί σε μια πιο απαλή ροζ απόχρωση. Αν και ο κορσές κάτω από το κρεμ φόρεμά της την ενοχλούσε αφάνταστα, έπρεπε να παραδεχτεί ότι όντως έκανε το σώμα της να δείχνει ωραιότερο.

Παίρνοντας -με δυσκολία- μια βαθιά ανάσα, η Μπέλατριξ άφησε το δωμάτιό της και κατέβηκε γρήγορα τα μαρμάρινα σκαλιά που οδηγούσαν στο ευρύχωρο σαλόνι του πρώτου ορόφου. Η μητέρα και ο πατέρας της ήταν ήδη εκεί, ντυμένοι και οι δύο στην τρίχα, η Ντρουέλλα με ένα κομψό γαλάζιο φόρεμα και ο Σάιγκνους με έναν πολυτελή σκουροπράσινο μανδύα. Ο τελευταίος έδειχνε σοβαρός αλλά ήρεμος, ενώ η γυναίκα του έμοιαζε τρομερά αναστατωμένη.

"Τι έκανες τόσην ώρα, μου λες;" Ρώτησε αγανακτισμένη όταν η Μπέλατριξ μπήκε επιτέλους στο καθιστικό. "Έλα, έλα παιδί μου πιο μέσα να σε δω!"

Η Μπέλατριξ έκανε απρόθυμα μια στροφή γύρω από τον εαυτό της και άκουσε την Ντρουέλλα να ξεφυσά. "Καλή μου φαίνεσαι... Αλλά τα μαλλιά σου... Γιατί δεν τα έπιασες κότσο, όπως σου είπα; Και το ντεκολτέ είναι μάλλον βαθύ... Μήπως το φόρεμα είναι πολύ στενό στους γοφούς; Σάιγκνους, τι λες;"

Ο Σάιγκνους χαμογέλασε αχνά. "Ντρουέλλα, η Μπέλα δείχνει υπέροχη. Σε παρακαλώ προσπάθησε να ηρεμήσεις. Μονάχα ένας ανόητος δεν θα γοητευόταν από την κόρη μας και, απ' όσο ξέρω, ο νεαρός Ροδόλφος δεν είναι διόλου ανόητος."

Η Μπέλατριξ τον ευχαρίστησε από μέσα της και κοίταξε ξανά τη μητέρα της. "Πού είναι η Μέδα και η Κίσι;" ρώτησε.

Η Ντρουέλλα αναστέναξε σιγανά. "Η Ναρκίσσα είναι στους Πάρκινσον και η Ανδρομέδα στη Γκρίμολντ Πλέις με τους θείους σου. Δεν πιστεύω να τις ήθελες εδώ απόψε;"

Η Μπέλατριξ συνοφρυώθηκε. "Γιατί να μην τις ήθελα; Αδερφές μου είναι."

"Μπέλατριξ, σε παρακαλώ... Απόψε είναι η δική _σου_ νύχτα. Για εσένα έρχονται εδώ οι Λεστρέιντζ, όταν έρθει η σειρά των αδερφών σου κι εσύ θα βρίσκεσαι κάπου αλλού. Στο σπίτι σας με τον Ροδόλφο, κατά προτίμηση."

"Μητέρα, οι άνθρωποι ακόμα δεν ήρθαν και εσύ ήδη ονειρεύεσαι εγγόνια. Ηρέμησε λίγο..."

"Πρόσεχε τον τόνο σου, Μπέλατριξ! Οι Λεστρέιντζ δεν θα εκτιμήσουν μια τέτοια συμπεριφορά, να το ξέρεις!"

"Εγώ, μητέρα, δεν νοιάζομαι για το αν-"

"Η μητέρα σου έχει δίκιο, Μπέλατριξ," επενέβη αυστηρά ο Σάιγκνους με τη βαθιά φωνή του. "Προσπάθησε να είσαι πιο ευγενική, ιδιαίτερα όταν θα έρθουν οι καλεσμένοι μας."

"Εντάξει. Αλλά _πότε_ θα έρθουν; Είναι ήδη δέκα."

Εκείνη τη στιγμή ένα μικροσκοπικό σπιτικό ξωτικό με μια κολλαριστή ποδιά τυλιγμένο γύρω από τους γοφούς του μπήκε φουριόζικο στο δωμάτιο. "Αφέντη Μπλακ, ήρθαν ο κύριος και η κυρία Λεστρέντζ με τον νεαρό Λεστρέιντζ! Να τους ανοίξει ο Ντένι;"

"Μα τι ερώτηση είναι αυτή; Φυσικά και να τους ανοίξεις, ανόητο πλάσμα!" σφύριξε η Ντρουέλλα και το ξωτικό έφυγε τόσο γρήγορα όσο ήρθε, κρεμώντας τα αυτιά του. Η Μπέλατριξ άκουσε τη βαριά πόρτα του χωλ να ανοίγει και έπειτα να κλείνει, και οι γονείς της βγήκαν στο διάδρομο για να προϋπαντήσουν τους καλεσμένους που τώρα έδιναν τα παλτά τους στο ξωτικό.

"Ντάριους, Οφήλια, πόσο μας τιμά η επίσκεψή σας!" είπε χαρούμενα η Ντρουέλλα και η Μπέλατριξ, που ήταν ακόμα στο καθιστικό, μόρφασε στο άκουσμα των λέξεων της μητέρας της. "Περάστε, περάστε... Ροδόλφε, πώς μεγάλωσες! Έχω να σε δώ ένα χρόνο τουλάχιστον!"

_Δεν βοηθάς αν του συμπεριφέρεσαι σαν να είναι δεκάχρονο_, σκέφτηκε πικρόχολα η Μπέλατριξ.

"Παρακαλώ, περάστε από εδώ," ακούστηκε η φωνή του Σάιγνκους, και ύστερα μια επίσης αντρική, πιο λεπτή όμως φωνή.

"Τιμή μας που μας δέχεστε απόψε, αγαπητέ Σάιγκνους..."

Η Μπέλατριξ δίπλωσε τα χέρια της στη φούστα της, όπως της είχε μάθει η μητέρα της όταν ήταν ακόμα κοριτσάκι, και επανέλαβε από μέσα της όσα της είχε διδάξει. _Ευγενική υπόκλιση, σου φιλούν το χέρι, χαμογελάς, κοκκινίζεις ελαφρά, λες πόσο χαρούμενη __είσαι που ήρθαν, δέχεσαι το δώρο που σου προσφέρουν, κοκκινίζεις ξανά -ελαφρά, πάντα, χαμογελάς φυσικά συνέχεια, δεν μιλάς εάν δεν σου απευθύνουν το λόγο_...

Ο Ντάριους Λεστρέιντζ ήταν ο πρώτος που μπήκε στο σαλόνι. Ήταν ένας άντρας ψηλός, γύρω στα πενήντα, με σκουροκάστανα μαλλιά που είχαν αρχίσει να ασπρίζουν και ευγενικά, καστανά μάτια. Η γυναίκα του, η Οφήλια, ήταν επίσης ψηλή, αδύνατη, γύρω στα σαράντα της, με βαθυκόκκινα μαλλιά πιασμένα σε ένα σφιχτό κότσο στη βάση του λαιμού της και ψυχρά σκούρα μάτια που κοιτούσαν ερευνητικά τη Μπέλατριξ, η οποία ποτέ της δεν είχε συμπαθήσει την κυρία Λεστρέιντζ. Ο Ροδόλφος μπήκε τελευταίος, ντυμένος με έναν απλό αλλά ακριβό μαύρο μανδύα από βελούδο, κρατώντας ένα μικρό κουτί κοσμηματοπωλείου στο χέρι του.

"Δεσποινίς Μπλακ," αναφώνησε χαρούμενα ο Ντάριους προχωρώντας προς το μέρος της, "πόσο χαίρομαι που σας βλέπω." Της φίλησε ανάλαφρα το χέρι όσο η ίδια έκανε μια μικρή υπόκλιση.

"Παρομοίως, μεσιέ Λεστρέιντζ," είπε ευγενικά, δίνοντας έμφαση στο _μεσιέ_, τονίζοντας τη γαλλική καταγωγή του Ντάριους, όπως της είχε πει να κάνει η μητέρα της. Ο άντρας έδειξε ικανοποιημένος και χαμογελούσε όταν ο γιος του πλησίασε τη Μπέλατριξ.

"Μπέλατριξ," είπε απαλά, φιλώντας της επίσης το χέρι. Ήταν φυσικά διαφορετικός απ' ότι στο σχολείο, όπου την έλεγε Μπέλα του (παρά τις αντιρρήσεις της) και ήταν τόσο αυθόρμητος και ανεπιτήδευτος. Αλλά τώρα, εδώ, δεν ήταν δυο σχολικοί φίλοι -ήταν οι κληρονόμοι δύο πλούσιων, ευγενών οικογενειών που κανόνιζαν, κατά πάσα πιθανότητα, το _γάμο_ τους.

"Ροδόλφε." Της έδωσε το κουτί, και η Μπέλατριξ χαμογέλασε μηχανικά, νιώθωντας τα βλέμματα όλων στο δωμάτιο πάνω της. Το άνοιξε αργά, προσεκτικά, και όταν τα μάτια της έπεσαν στο πανάκριβο βραχιόλι που βρισκόταν μέσα, έκανε ότι ακριβώς την είχε δασκαλέψει η μητέρα της.

"Μα... είναι υπέροχο! Πραγματικά... Ροδολόφε, δεν έχω λόγια, είναι πανέμορφο... ευχαριστώ..." είπε με ψεύτικο συγκρατημένο ενθουσιασμό, κάνοντας τον εαυτό της να κοκκινίσει και ελπίζοντας πως τα κατάφερε.

"Είναι αντάξιο της ομορφιάς σου," είπε με άνεση ο Ροδόλφος, και η Μπέλατριξ αναρωτήθηκε πόσες φορές είχε προβάρει τα λόγια του μέχρι να φτάσει στο σημείο να μπορεί να είναι τόσο ανεπιτήδευτα πειστικός. Ήταν σίγουρη πως η ίδια, παρά τις φιλότιμες προσπάθειές της, φαινόταν ιδιαίτερα ψεύτικη μπροστά του -αλλά ο Ντάριους Λεστρέιντζ δεν φάνηκε να το προσέχει, και η Οφήλια ήταν μονίμως ψυχρή και αγέλαστη, όχι μόνο σήμερα, οπότε η Μπέλατριξ υπέθεσε πως μάλλον τους είχε πείσει πως ήταν ένα ενθουσιασμένο, ευτυχισμένο κορίτσι τελικά.

"Ω, σ' ευχαριστώ," είπε ξανά με σιγανή φωνή, επιτρέποντας στον Ροδόλφο να περάσει το βραχιόλι στον καρπό της με ανάλαφρες κινήσεις.

"Δείχνει υπέροχο! Ροδόλφε, πόσο γενναιόδωρο από μέρους σου!" αναφώνησε η Ντρουέλλα, και η Μπέλατριξ είδε την Οφήλια να μορφάζει αποδοκιμαστικά. Προφανώς η κυρία Λεστρέιντζ δεν επικροτούσε αυτήν την συνάντηση και την οικογένεια Μπλακ γενικότερα... αλλά τα αισθήματα ήταν αμοιβαία. Η Μπέλατριξ ήξερε πως η μητέρα της αντιπαθούσε την Οφήλια, όπως άλλωστε και η ίδια με τις αδερφές τις. Εκείνες, όμως, φρόντιζαν να μην το δείχνουν.

"Ω, κυρία Μπλακ, δεν ήταν τίποτα. Δε θα μπορούσα να δωρίσω τίποτε λιγότερο στην πανέμορφη κόρη σας," είπε μαλακά ο Ροδόλφος, και η Ντρουέλλα χαμογέλασε επιδοκιμαστικά. Προφανώς συμπαθούσε πολύ τον νεαρό Λεστρέιντζ, σε αντίθεση με τη μητέρα του.

"Σας παρακαλώ, καθίστε!" είπε ο Σάιγνκους, δείχνοντας τους αναπαυτικούς καναπέδες. "Τα σπιτικά ξωτικά θα φέρουν τα ποτά, όπου να 'ναι..."

**)(**

Είχαν περάσει ήδη δύο απίστευτα βαρετές ώρες από τη στιγμή που έφτασαν στην έπαυλη των Μπλακ οι Λεστρέιντζ, και η Μπέλατριξ φαινόταν πως δεν το διασκέδαζε καθόλου. Ο Ροδόλφος έβλεπε καθαρά την αγανάκτηση ζωγραφισμένη στο πρόσωπό της και ευχόταν να μπορούσε να κάνει κάτι ώστε να την δει να χαμογελάει έστω και για μια στιγμή ειλικρινά, αλλά μπροστά στους γονείς του και στο ζεύγος Μπλακ δεν μπορούσε καν να μιλήσει χωρίς να του απευθύνουν το λόγο.

Όταν είχε δώσει το βραχιόλι στη Μπέλατριξ, η κοπέλα είχε χαμογελάσει και είχε κοκκινίσει -ο Ροδόλφος είχε δει με την άκρη του ματιού του το στήθος του πατέρα του να φουσκώνει από υπερηφάνια αλλά ο ίδιος ήξερε τη Μπέλατριξ πολύ καλά για να πιστέψει πως εκείνη είχε πραγματικά ενθουσιαστεί με το δώρο της. Για την ακρίβεια, ο Ροδόλφος ήταν σίγουρος πως η Μπέλατριξ θα προτιμούσε να μην είχαν έρθει καν εκείνος και η οικογένειά του στο σπίτι της...

Φυσικά εκείνος δεν μπορούσε να πει το ίδιο για τον εαυτό του. Για μέρες περίμενε με ανυπομονησία τη στιγμή που θα ξανάβλεπε τη Μπέλατριξ και ήλπιζε μέσα του πως οι γονείς του θα κατάφερναν να επιτύχουν αυτό το γάμο -εκείνος και η Μπέλα ήταν ακόμα πολύ μικροί για να παντρευτούν, βέβαια, αλλά οι αρραβώνες στην καθαρόαιμη κοινωνία των μάγων γίνονταν πάντα σε νεαρή ηλικία.

Γι'αυτό όταν η Ντρουέλλα Μπλακ χαμογέλασε στους δύο νέους και τους πρότεινε να βγουν οι δυο τους για μια βόλτα στον κήπο της έπαυλης, η καρδιά του Ροδόλφου χτύπησε γρηγορότερα.

"Μπέλατριξ, γιατί δεν πάτε με τον Ροδόλφο μια βόλτα στον κήπο; Τα λουλούδια είναι υπέροχα αυτήν την εποχή και δεν έχει κρύο..."

"Μα ναι!" αναφώνησε ο Ντάριους, χαμογελώντας. "Ο κήπος σας, κυρία Μπλακ, είναι αξιοζήλευτος. Ξέρετε, κι εγώ πάντα ήθελα μια τέτοια έκταση για να έχω κάθε λογής λουλούδια, αλλά η Οφήλια προτιμά τους εσωτερικούς χώρους, βλέπετε..."

Η κυρία Λεστρέιντζ αγριοκοίταξε τον άντρα της και ο Σάιγκνους έσπευσε να μιλήσει προτού η Οφήλια έλεγε κάτι προσβλητικό. "Λοιπόν, παιδιά;"

Ο Ροδόλφος σηκώθηκε αργά από τον καναπέ και πλησίασε τη Μπέλατριξ, η οποία καθόταν ακίνητη, με τα μαύρα μάτια της καρφωμένα αμείλικτα στη μητέρα της. Προφανώς δεν της άρεσε η πρόταση της Ντρουέλλα. "Δεσποινίς Μπλακ," είπε ο Ροδόλφος απαλά, τείνοντας το χέρι του, και η Μπέλατριξ έστρεψε το βλέμμα της σε εκείνον, αν και βεβιασμένα. "Θα θέλατε να με συνοδεύσετε έξω στον κήπο;"

Η Μπέλατριξ σχεδόν έτριξε τα δόντια της αλλά τελικά κατάφερε να ψελλίσει "Μα φυσικά..." και πήρε το χέρι του. Εκείνος τη βοήθησε να σηκωθεί και την οδήγησε έξω από το καθιστικό. Ο Ροδόλφος είχε ξαναέρθει πολλές φορές στην έπαυλη των Μπλακ όταν ήταν μικρός και έτσι ήξερε τα κατατόπια.

Σε λίγο βρέθηκαν έξω στον κήπο. Η Ντρουέλλα είχε τελικά δίκιο, ήταν όντως υπέροχα. Τα τριαντάφυλλα και τα κρίνα που πλαισίωναν το φιδογυριστό πέτρινο δρομάκι που οδηγούσε στην κεντρική πύλη ανέδιδαν ένα υπέροχο άρωμα και τα χρώματά τους -κόκκινο, άσπρο, ανοιχτό κίτρινο και γαλάζιο- ήταν μια όμορφη αντίθεση στο μουντό γκρίζο χρώμα του μονοπατιού. Δεκάδες μαγεμένες πυγολαμπίδες, παγιδευμένες μέσα σε λεπτοδουλεμένα φαναράκια τοποθετημένα αριστερά και δεξιά κατά μήκος του μονοπατιού, φώτιζαν τον κήπο σε συνδυασμό με τα αστέρια που εκείνη τη νύχτα ήταν ιδιαίτερα λαμπερά. Το απαλό καλοκαιρινό αεράκι έκανε τους προσεχτικά κουρεμένους θάμνους και τα δέντρα να λικνίζονται απαλά και το νερό μιας μικρής λιμνούλας στο βάθος του κήπου στραφτάλιζε στο φως των αστεριών.

Ο Ροδόλφος ήταν έτοιμος να σχολιάσει την ομορφιά του κήπου αλλά η Μπέλατριξ μίλησε πρώτη.

"Γιατί δε βγαίνετε για μια βόλτα, χρυσά μου;" είπε με ψιλή μωρουδίστικη φωνή, όλο σαρκασμό. "Αναρωτιέμαι τι άλλο θα σκεφτεί η μητέρα μου για να με ξεφορτωθεί."

"Δεν είναι έτσι," επενέβη ο Ροδόλφος. "Θέλουν να συζητήσουν, ξέρεις. Για-"

"Ναι, για το πώς θα μας παντρέψουν. Τι υπέροχα!"

"Κοίτα, Μπέλα," άρχισε ο Ροδόλφος, ξέροντας πως είχε έρθει η ώρα να συζητήσουν αυτό το θέμα. "Ήθελα να μιλήσουμε γι' αυτό... Κάτσε, σε παρακαλώ..." είπε δείχνοντας το παγκάκι πίσω της.

"Ό,τι έχεις να μου πεις μπορώ να το ακούσω και όρθια," είπε παγερά εκείνη, σταυρώνοντας τα χέρια της στο στήθος της αμυντικά. "Λέγε λοιπόν."

Εκείνος πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. "Κοίτα, ξέρω τι γνώμη έχεις για το γάμο γενικότερα..."

"Αμφιβάλλω," σάρκασε η κοπέλα. "Εσύ, όπως και κάθε άντρας -αν και δεν είσαι άντρας, μην λέμε και ό,τι θέλουμε, σκέφτεστε μονάχα ένα πράγμα. Ποια γυναίκα θέλετε, ώστε να την έχετε σαν τρόπαιο που θα το δείχνετε στους άλλους και θα καμαρώνετε. Θέλετε μια υπάκουη και υποτακτική γυναικούλα που θα κάνει ότι της λέτε και δε θα σηκώνει κεφάλι. Ε, λοιπόν, σου έχω νέα. _Εγώ_ δεν είμαι τέτοια. Αν θέλεις υπηρετριούλα, ατύχησες."

"Μα αυτό ακριβώς ήθελα να σου πω. Ξέρω πως-"

"Και αν νομίζεις πως μπορείς να με '_τιθασεύσεις_', είσαι γελασμένος, Λεστρέιντζ. Μη με κοιτάς έτσι, έχουν ακούσει τα αυτιά μου και έχουν δει τα μάτια μου!... Μα βέβαια, μη σας τύχει γυναίκα με άποψη, το θεωρείτε βλασφημία! Εγώ σε προειδοποιώ, όμως... Αν τολμήσεις έστω και να _σκεφτείς_ να απλώσεις χέρι απάνω μου-"

"Μα τι λες!" αναφώνησε αγανακτισμένος ο Ροδόλφος. "Να απλώσω χέρι πάνω σου; Το ξέρεις πως ποτέ δε θα έκανα κάτι τέτοιο! Πώς σου πέρασε αυτό από το μυαλό;"

"Με δουλεύεις;" η κοπέλα φαινόταν δύσπιστη. "Μην κάνεις σαν να μην ξέρεις τι γίνεται στα σπίτια των γύρω σου... Αλλά φυσικά, τι να ξέρεις εσύ, στο δικό σου το σπίτι η μανούλα είναι ο αρχηγός... Είστε τυχεροί, νομίζω. Αλλά-"

"Τι λες τώρα; Τώρα δηλαδή μου λες πως στο _δικό σου_ σπίτι-"

"Όχι," τον έκοψε εκείνη, ίσως πολύ γρήγορα. "Αλλά... Έχεις πάει δα στο σπίτι των θείων μου. Και στων Μούλσιμπερ... Και στων Γκόιλ... Και στων Γκρίνγκρας! Ξέρεις."

"Όχι," είπε εκείνος προσεκτικά. "Δεν ξέρω... Εννοείς πως-"

"Δεν το πιστεύω," αγανάκτησε η κοπέλα, σηκώνοντας τα μάτια της στον νυχτερινό ουρανό. "Ας αφήσουμε αυτή την κουβέντα, σε παρακαλώ. Αν ήξερα πως είσαι τόσο ανίδεος..."

"Μπέλα, άκου-"

"_Μη_ με λες Μπέλα. Μόνο οι αδερφές μου έχουν το δικαίωμα να με φωνάζουν έτσι. Το όνομά μου είναι _Μπέλατριξ_."

"Εντάξει, Μπέλατριξ," κατεύνεσε ο Ροδόλφος. "Γι' αυτό ακριβώς ήθελα να σου πω. Εγώ δεν θέλω... αυτό που είπες. Μια γυναίκα – τρόπαιο. Ξέρω, αλήθεια το ξέρω, πως δεν είσαι σαν τις άλλες γυναίκες, Μπέλατριξ, και πίστεψέ με, δεν είμαι σαν τους άλλους άντρες, και ειλικρινά δεν ξέρω γιατί έχεις σχηματίσει αυτήν την άποψη... Όχι, σε παρακαλώ, άσε με να τελειώσω! Άκου, εγώ δε σου ζητάω να αλλάξεις. Το ξέρουμε και οι δύο πως οι γονείς μας τελικά θα συμφωνήσουν... Και αυτός ο γάμος θα γίνει. Γιατί να μην το δούμε θετικά; Μπέλατριξ, είμαστε οι καλύτεροι ο ένας για τον άλλον. _Γνωρίζουμε_ ο ένας τον άλλον... Και στο υπόσχομαι, δεν θα βαρεθείς μαζί μου... Φυσικά και δεν θέλω να είσαι η κλασική νοικοκυρούλα του σπιτιού -δεν είσαι _εσύ_ έτσι! Γι' αυτό σου λέω... Δες το λίγο θετικά. Δες _εμένα_ θετικά."

Η Μπέλατριξ φάνηκε να σκέφτεται, και ο Ροδόλφος δεν μπόρεσε παρά να σκεφτεί πόσο όμορφη φαινόταν, με το ασημένιο φως του φεγγαριού στο λευκό της δέρμα και τα κατάμαυρα μαλλιά της... Τα αμυγδαλωτά της μάτια που τον κοιτούσαν κατάματα και έκαναν το στομάχι του να σφίγγεται...

Τελικά μίλησε. "Το ξέρω," είπε απλά. "Το ξέρω πως, από όλους τους πιθανούς γαμπρούς που μου είχαν παρουσιάσει οι γονείς μου, είσαι ο λιγότερο ανεπιθύμητος... Αυτό βέβαια λέει πολλά..." η φωνή της έσβησε και έδινε την εντύπωση πως μιλούσε στον εαυτό της. "Ναι, ναι," είπε τελικά. "Αυτό πρέπει να το παραδεχτώ. Είσαι όντως η καλύτερη επιλογή που έχω... Αλλά σε προειδοποιώ, Λεστρέιντζ," σφύριξε, κάνοντας ένα βήμα κοντά του. "Εάν έστω σκεφτείς να με... 'καθυποτάξεις', θα έχουμε άσχημα ξεμπερδέματα."

Ο Ροδόλφος την κοίταξε κατάματα. "Πες μου Μπέλατριξ, ειλικρινά πιστεύεις πως δεν θα σε σέβομαι; Γυναίκα μου θα γίνεις, όχι σκλάβα μου!"

"Αυτό _ακριβώς_ λέω και εγώ. Και πρόσεχε να μην αλλάξεις μυαλά στην πορεία. Δεν σου ανήκω, Λεστρέιντζ, ποτέ δε θα σου ανήκω, άσχετα με το τι λένε οι γονείς μας και το αναθεματισμένο πρωτόκολλο. Μην το ξεχάσεις ποτέ αυτό."

"Δεν σκοπεύω," είπε εκείνος, λίγο πιο ψυχρά απ' όσο σκόπευε. Ύστερα μαλάκωσε τη φωνή του, "Μα ούτε κι εγώ θα αλλάξω. Απλώς σου ζητάω να θυμάσαι και εσύ αυτό. Και... σε παρακαλώ... μείνε όπως είσαι. Μην αλλάζεις."

Η Μπέλατριξ τον κοίταξε διαπεραστικά, και φάνηκε να παλεύει με τον εαυτό της για λίγο. "Δε θα μου πεις εσύ τι θα κάνω. _Κανείς_ δε θα μου πει ποτέ τι να κάνω. Ποτέ δεν θα ανήκω σε _κανέναν_."

Και με αυτό του γύρισε την πλάτη και κατευθύνθηκε πίσω στην έπαυλη, όπου οι Μπλακ και οι Λεστρέιντζ έπιναν στην υγειά των παιδιών τους που θα αρραβωνιάζονταν σε λίγες μόλις εβδομάδες.


	4. Μέρος Πρώτο, Κεφάλαιο Τέταρτο

**)(**

_Μέρος Πρώτο, Κεφάλαιο Τέταρτο_

**)(**

Ο μόνος ήχος που ακουγόταν στο δωμάτιο ήταν το απαλό θρόισμα που έκαναν οι κουρτίνες καθώς το καλοκαιρινό αεράκι έμπαινε στην κρεβατοκάμαρα της Μπέλατριξ από το ανοιχτό παράθυρο.

_Είναι υπερβολικά ήσυχα_, σκέφτηκε ανήσυχα η Ναρκίσσα, ξέροντας πως αυτό δεν ήταν καθόλου καλό σημάδι. Ξεροκατάπιε νευρικά, σηκώνοντας διστακτικά τα μάτια της στο σημείο που καθόταν η μεγαλύτερη αδερφή της. Η Μπέλατριξ καθόταν ακίνητη στη μεγάλη σκουροπράσινη πολυθρόνα της, με τα χέρια τόσο σφιχτά πλεγμένα μπροστά στο στήθος της που θα έλεγες πως ήταν δεμένα με κάποιο κολλητικό ξόρκι. Ήταν συνοφρυωμένη -τα μαύρα φρύδια της είχαν σμίξει και τα μάτια της έλαμπαν από θυμό. Η Ναρκίσσα ήταν ευγνώμων που το συγκεκριμένο βλέμμα της Μπέλατριξ δεν πήγαινε για εκείνη -προς το παρόν, δηλαδή. Ήξερε ότι σύντομα θα ερχόταν και η ώρα της να τ' ακούσει.

Δίπλα της, η Ανδρομέδα κοιτούσε τον άσπρο τοίχο πίσω από την Μπέλατριξ, αρνούμενη πεισματικά να κοιτάξει την αδερφή της. Το γλυκό καστανό των ματιών της, όμως, φανέρωνε έκδηλη ανησυχία... Και κάτι άλλο. Ήταν ίσως θλίψη; Η Ναρκίσσα ήλπιζε πως έβλεπε λάθος. Εντάξει, η Μπέλατριξ ήταν νευριασμένη μαζί τους, αλλά αυτός δεν ήταν λόγος για να φαίνεται τόσο θλιμμένη η Μέδα! Η μικρότερη κόρη των Μπλακ αναρωτήθηκε αν η φαινομενική στεναχώρια της αδερφής της είχε να κάνει με την επίσκεψή της σε εκείνη τη μάντισσα δυο βράδια πριν.

«Λοιπόν.» Η φωνή της Μπέλατριξ ήταν τόσο παγερή όσο και η έκφρασή της. «Μέδα. Θα μου πεις, σε παρακαλώ, τι σε έκανε να πιστέψεις ότι μπορούσες να βγεις έτσι απλά, μες στα μαύρα μεσάνυχτα, χωρίς να ειδοποιήσεις _κανέναν_, και να πας πού! Σε εκείνη την ανεκδιήγητη απατεώνισσα!»

Η Ανδρομέδα σούφρωσε τα χείλη της αλλά παρέμεινε σιωπηλή, με το βλέμμα καρφωμένο στον άδειο τοίχο.

«Κατάπιες τη γλώσσα σου;» Όσο πήγαινε η φωνή της Μπέλατριξ ακουγόταν όλο και πιο θυμωμένη. «Μίλα, λοιπόν! Ώστε γι' αυτό έφυγες έτσι μόνη σου; Ήθελες να πας στην _μάντισσα_; Για να κάνεις _τι_; Στεναχωρήθηκες που δεν σου είπε κι εσένα τις μπούρδες της;»

Η Ναρκίσσα πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα. «Μπέλα, ήθελε απλά να πληρώσει-»

«Εσύ μη μιλάς! Έχω ράμματα και για τη δικιά σου γούνα! Τι σκεφτόσουν; Πώς την άφησες απλά να φύγει, χωρίς να πεις τίποτα σε κανέναν, χωρίς να ειδοποιήσεις τουλάχιστον εμένα!»

«Αν σε ειδοποιούσε, Μπέλα, δε θα με άφηνες να φύγω!» Πετάχτηκε η Ανδρομέδα, εξαγριωμένη.

«Σαφώς και δεν θα σε άφηνα να βγεις μόνη σου στα άγρια χαράματα, να πας να χαλάσεις τα λεφτά μας σε μια απατεώνισσα που τρομοκράτησε τη μικρή σου αδερφή!»

«Μα δεν με τρομοκράτησε-» έκανε αδύναμα η Ναρκίσσα, αλλά η Μπέλατριξ την έκοψε απότομα.

«Μη μιλάς εσύ, είπαμε!» φώναξε, και έστεψε την προσοχή της ξανά στην Ανδρομέδα.

«Καλά, ας πούμε ότι παραβλέπουμε το γεγονός με την απατεώνισσα. Τι είχες στο μυαλό σου όταν έφυγες; Ένα μικρό κορίτσι που δεν μπορεί να χρησιμοποιήσει ακόμα νόμιμα μαγεία, μόνο του στην Αδιέξοδο Αλέα! Έχεις ιδέα τι μπορεί να είχες πάθει; Ξέρεις δα τι κόσμος κυκλοφορεί εκεί τέτοιες ώρες!»

«Μα δεν ήμουνα μόνη μου! Είχα πάει με τον ανιψιό της μαμάς-»

«Α, καλό κουμάσι είναι κι αυτός ο Έβαν! Ούτε που σκέφτηκε τι θα μπορούσε να έχει συμβεί, απλώς δέχτηκε να σε βγάλει βολτίτσα στην Αδιέξοδο Αλέα, και μετά ούτε φωνή ούτε ακρόαση! Κάτσε να τον δω και θα τον κανονίσω κι αυτόν-»

"Α, σταμάτα επιτέλους! Λες και εσύ δεν βγαίνεις μόνη σου τα βράδια! Θυμάσαι πέρσι, με τον Άβερι; Πέντε το πρωί είχες γυρίσει σπίτι κι εγώ έπρεπε να σε καλύψω στους γονείς μας!"

"Όμως εσύ _ήξερες_ πού στο καλό ήμουν! Εγώ δεν είχα ιδέα που είχες πάει, δεν ήξερα καν ότι είχες φύγει!"

"Άρα δεν υπήρχε λόγος να ανησυχείς!" έκανε απλά, σχεδόν αδιάφορα, η Ανδρομέδα. "Κοίτα, Μπέλα, δεν μπορούμε απλά να το ξεχάσουμε όλο αυτό; Πλήρωσα τη μάντισσα, δεν έπαθα τίποτα και είμαι σπίτι σώα και αβλαβής... Σε παρακαλώ," είπε θλιμμένα, "ειλικρινά δεν θέλω να τσακωνόμαστε. Μου φτάνουν τα όσα έχω..."

"Γιατί, τι έχεις;" ρώτησε η Μπέλατριξ, πιο απαλά αυτή τη φορά (προς μεγάλη ανακούφιση της Ναρκίσσας).

"Ε; Εγώ... Τίποτα."

"Μέδα;" Η Ναρκίσσα μετακινήθηκε πιο κοντά στην αδερφή της, με ένα ανήσυχο βλέμμα στα μάτια της. "Όλα εντάξει;"

"Είπαμε, ναι!" Η Ανδρομέδα έμοιαζε με άνθρωπο που ψάχνει τρόπο να απεγκλωβιστεί από ένα σκοτεινό κελί. "Έλα, Κίσι, μη μου ανησυχείς, όλα είναι μια χαρά!" Χαμογέλασε, αλλά το χαμόγελο δεν έφτασε στα μάτια της που παρέμειναν αναστατωμένα.

"Μέδα, πες μας, τι έχεις," αυτή τη φορά η φωνή της Μπέλατριξ ήταν ανήσυχη. "Έχει να κάνει με αυτήν την... μάντισσα;"

"Όχι, όχι, καμία σχέση, σας είπα, όλα είναι μια χαρά!" έκανε γρήγορα η Ανδρομέδα, αποστρέφοντας το βλέμμα της.

"Το ήξερα!" Η Μπέλατριξ σήκωσε τα μάτια της στο ταβάνι και όταν ξαναμίλησε ακουγόταν οργισμένη. "Σας είχα προειδοποιήσει, αυτή θα μας έφερνε τα πάνω κάτω! Πρώτα μου λέει για έναν κάποιο τύπο με μαύρα και τώρα ένας Θεός ξέρει τι σου είπε εσένα και σε αναστάτωσε τόσο!"

"Σου είπα, Μπέλα, δεν έχω τίποτα!" Η Ανδρομέδα σηκώθηκε απότομα από το χαλάκι στο οποίο μέχρι τώρα καθόταν οκλαδόν δίπλα στη Ναρκίσσα.

"Ε τότε πες μας τι σου είπε η μάντισσα!" έκανε πεισματικά η Μπέλατριξ, καρφώνοντας το βλέμμα της στο πρόσωπο της καστανομάλλας αδερφής της.

"Ναι, Μέδα, πες μας!" συμφώνησε η Ναρκίσσα, σουφρώνοντας το στόμα της καθώς σηκώθηκε κι αυτή.

"Τίποτα. Δεν μου είπε απολύτως τίποτα. Απλώς την πλήρωσα και έφυγα, αυτό ειν' όλο," έκανε αδιάφορα η Ανδρομέδα και προτού προλάβουν οι άλλες να μιλήσουν είχε ήδη βγει από το δωμάτιο κλείνοντας την πόρτα πίσω της.

Η Μπέλατριξ και η Ναρκίσσα κοιτάχτηκαν – γαλάζια μάτια συνάντησαν τα αμυγδαλωτά μαύρα της αδερφής της, γεμάτα αναστάτωση.

"Μπέλα, η Μέδα δεν είναι καλά."

"Αλήθεια;" έκανε σαρκαστικά η Μπέλατριξ, αλλά αμέσως η έκφρασή της μαλάκωσε και πέρασε ένα χέρι γύρω από τους λεπτούς ώμους της Ναρκίσσας. "Μην ανησυχείς, Κίσι," της είπε απαλά, "ότι κι αν έχει, ότι κι αν της είπε αυτή η Μαντάμ Μπαντρίγια, δεν θα την επηρεάσει για πολύ ακόμα. Και οι δυο το ξέρουμε ότι η μαντάμ έλεγε ψέμματα... Έτσι δεν είναι;"

Η Ναρκίσσα έγνεψε αδύναμα, και η Μπέλατριξ ακούμπησε το δάχτυλό της στο σαγόνι της αδερφής της. "Απλώς πρέπει να μάθουμε τι στο καλό της είπε... Για να μπορέσουμε να την κάνουμε να καταλάβει ότι είναι βλακείες. Θα τη ρωτήσεις κι εσύ όταν θα είναι πιο ήρεμη;"

"Θα προσπαθήσω... Αλλά, Μπέλα... Δεν την έχω ξαναδεί έτσι! Φαίνεται... θλιμμένη! Και όταν έφυγε προχτές..." ξεροκατάπιε όταν η Μπέλατριξ την κοίταξε επικριτικά, "όταν έφυγε, έδειχνε σχεδόν χαρούμενη που πήγαινε για να μάθει το μέλλον της... Λες... Λες να της προφήτεψε τίποτα άσχημο; Λες να της είπε ότι θα της συμβεί κάτι κακό;"

"Έλα, δε θέλω να ακούω τέτοια!" είπε σθεναρά η Μπέλατριξ. "Είπαμε, όλα όσα μας έχει πει η δήθεν μάντισσα είναι ψέμματα! Σοβαρά τώρα, Κίσι, όσα είπε σε εσένα δεν έβγαζαν καν νόημα και αυτό που είπε σε μένα ήταν μια μπούρδα και μισή... Ό,ται και να _προφήτεψε_ στη Μέδα είναι άλλο ένα ψέμα και πρέπει να το καταλάβει και η ίδια..."

"Εντάξει... Μην ανησυχείς, Μπέλα, θα προσπαθήσω να της μιλήσω... Αλλά αν δεν ακούσει;"

"Θα ακούσει," είπε με σιγουριά η Μπέλατριξ. "Θα ακούσει."

"Μα-"

"Έλα, αυτό έληξε τώρα! Πρέπει να ετοιμαστούμε, σε μια ώρα θα φύγουμε για τα ψώνια μας στη Διαγώνιο Αλέα... Σε τρεις μέρες γυρνάμε στο Χόγκουαρτς, ξέχασες;" Η Μπέλατριξ έτριψε το μάγουλο της Ναρκίσσας παιχνιδιάρικα και η ξανθομάλλα αποτραβήχτηκε με ένα μικρό γελάκι. "Αλλά φυσικά δεν έχεις ξεχάσει... Αφού η επιστροφή στο Χόγκουαρτς είναι συνώνυμο του 'θα ξαναδούμε τον Λούσιους Μαλφόι'..."

"Μπέλα! Σκάσε!"

"Α, είναι τρόπος αυτός να μιλάς στη μεγάλη αδερφή σου;" αναφώνησε η Μπέλατριξ με ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο. "Μου φαίνεται πως κάποια πρέπει να την τιμωρήσουε για την αναίδειά της..."

"Τι... όχι... Όχι, Μπέλα, μη, τι κάνεις! Το ξέρεις πως δεν αντέχω το γαργαλητό..."

**)(**

Την ίδια ώρα, δεκάδες χιλιόμετρα μακριά, στην έπαυλη Μαλφόι σημαντικές αποφάσεις έπρεπε να παρθούν. Μία από αυτές ήταν φυσικά και οι αρραβώνες του μοναχογιού του Αμπράξας Μαλφόι, Λούσιους. Οι παρευρισκόμενοι δεν ήταν άλλοι από τον ίδιο τον Αμπράξας, τον Σάιγκνους Μπλακ και τον ξάδερφό του Ωρίωνα, καθώς και τον Ντάριους Λεστρέιντζ.

"Σάιγκνους, παρ' όλο που το θέμα μάλλον δε με αφορά άμεσα, νιώθω πως οφείλω να δώσω τη συμβουλή μου..." άρχισε ο κύριος Λεστρέιντζ χαμογελώντας, πίνοντας μια γουλιά από το Ουίσκι της Φωτιάς του. "Πραγματικά πιστεύω ότι η ένωση των οίκων Μπλακ και Μαλφόι θα ήταν ένα άκρως... ευτυχές γεγονός και για τους δυο."

"Συμφωνώ," έκανε ο Αμπράξας με τη σειρά του, κοιτώντας τον Σάιγκνους. Ο άρχων του Οίκου Μαλφόι ήταν ένας άντρας γύρω στα σαραντα-πέντε, με κατάξανθα μαλλιά πιασμένα στο πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού του και σοβαρά γκρίζα μάτια. Παρ' όλο που ήταν ακόμα νέος, ρυτίδες ήδη αυλάκωναν το αριστοκρατικό πρόσωπό του -πολλές από αυτές ήταν αποτέλεσμα της βαθιάς του θλίψης αφότου πέθανε η σύζυγός του, λίγες μέρες αφού είχε γεννήσει τον μοναχογιό του. "Ο γιος μου, ο Λούσιους, θα ήταν ιδανικός σύζυγος για την νεαρή Ανδρομέδα..."

"Δεν αμφιβάλλω διόλου, Αμπράξας," κατεύνεσε ο Σάιγκνους. "Ο Λούσιους είναι πράγματι υπόδειγμα νεαρού καθαρόαιμου μάγου, ο νεαρός άντρας κάθε κοπέλα σαν τις κόρες μου θα ήθελε για σύζυγο... Σαν τον νεαρό Ροδόλφο Λεστρέιντζ, για παράδειγμα" πρόσθεσε, κάνοντας εμφανή τη συμπάθειά του για τον κληρονόμο του Ντάριους.

Ο Αμπράξας χαμογέλασε μηχανικά -αν τον πείραξε το σχόλιο για τον Ροδόλφο, κατάφερε και το έκρυψε αρκετά καλά. "Η απάντηση που έλαβα από την σύζυγό σου, Σάιγκνους, ήταν ενθαρρυντική. Η Ντρουέλλα μάλλον υποστηρίζει αυτόν τον γάμο."

"Ναι, μάλλον," μουρμούρισε ο Σάιγκνους, φέρνοντας το ποτήρι του στα χείλη του. Δεν ήθελε να μιλήσει για τη γυναίκα του με τον Αμπράξας -δεν ήταν ηλίθιος, γνώριζε για τη σχέση των δύο όταν ήταν ακόμα στη Σχολή και για κάποιο λόγο είχε την υποψία πως τα αισθήματα της Ντρουέλλα για τον Μαλφόι ήταν άθικτα. Ήταν κάτι που τον ενοχλούσε αφάνταστα αλλά που δεν μπορούσε να αποδείξει, και δεν είχε κανένα παράπονο από την Ντρουέλλα ως σύζυγος. Μάλλον ήταν όλα στο μυαλό του τελικά.

"Και μας ενδιαφέρει η άποψη της Ντρουέλλα;" ακούστηκε ο Ωρίων Μπλακ. "Εφ' όσον ο Σάιγκνους είναι εδώ, και είναι η κεφαλή του σπιτιού του, αυτός αποφασίζει, όχι η γυναίκα του. Αλήθεια, ξάδερφε, στο έχω πει πολλές φορές. Αφήνεις τη γυναίκα σου να σε επηρεάζει πολύ περισσότερο απ' όσο θα έπρεπε..."

"Αυτό θα με αφήσεις να το κρίνω εγώ, Ωρίωνα, και θα το εκτιμούσα αν δεν μου έδινες συνεχώς συμβουλές για το πως να διευθύνω το σπίτι μου," είπε ψυχρά ο Σάιγκνους, κατεβάζοντας με ένα σιγανό κρότο το ποτήρι του στο τραπέζι του καθιστικού. Δεν ήταν μυστικό ότι τα δυο ξαδέρφια δεν τα πήγαιναν ποτέ πολύ καλά, γεγονός που είχε οξυνθεί μετά το γάμο του Ωρίωνα με την αδερφή του Σάιγκνους, την Ουαλμπέργκα.

"Αγαπητέ μου Σάιγκνους, δεν σου δίνω συμβουλές. Απλώς παρατηρώ," είπε χαμογελώντας αχνά ο Ωρίων, και ήπιε μια γουλιά από το ποτό του. Ο Ντάριους το είδε αυτό ως ευκαιρία για να επέμβει και να αλλάξει το θέμα, έστω για λίγο.

"Διαβάσατε τον _Ημερήσιο Προφήτη_ σήμερα το πρωί; Ανέφερε για το φόνο εκείνης της οικογένειας Λασποαίματων στο Λονδίνο και την εξαφάνιση εκείνου του γέρου που είχε την αποθήκη με τα βότανα στη Διαγώνιο Αλέα..."

"Λασποαίματος κι αυτός," είπε με περιφρόνηση ο Ωρίων. "Εάν θέλετε τη γνώμη μου, όποιος είναι πίσω από όλα αυτά κάνει μια χαρά δουλειά. Επιτέλους, κάποιος ξύπνησε και ανέλαβε δράση..."

"Θυμάστε εκείνο το άρθρο, στον Προφήτη, που έλεγε για έναν υποτιθέμενο "σκοτεινό" μάγο που συγκεντρώνει οπαδούς που βρίσκονται πίσω από τις επιθέσεις;"

"Σε διαβεβαιώνω, δεν είναι καθόλου υποτιθέμενος," είπε σοβαρά ο Αμπράξας. "Το βρίσκω αξιοπερίεργο που δεν έχει πλησιάσει ακόμα εσάς, τους Μπλακ. Σχεδόν κάθε καθαρόαιμη οικογένεια ξέρει γι' αυτόν και τους... στόχους του."

"Οι οποίοι είναι...;"

"Θέλει να μας απαλλάξει από τα παράσιτα, φυσικά," είπε αποφασιστικά ο Ωρίων. "Άκουσα ότι τον είδαν -ή τουλάχιστον άκουσαν ότι ήταν εκεί- στον χορό των Πάρκινσον πριν από δυο βδομάδες... και μετά στων Γκόιλ... Εκεί ήμασταν, πώς δεν του μιλήσαμε;"

"Μπορεί και να του μιλήσαμε αλλά να μην καταλάβαμε πως είναι αυτός," είπε σκεφτικά ο Ντάριους, αλλά ο Αμπράξας κούνησε αρνητικά το κεφάλι του.

"Όχι," είπε, "θα σας σύστηνε τον εαυτό του ως αυτό ακριβώς που επιδιώκει. Ως έναν φιλόδοξο, ταλαντούχο το δίχως άλλο μάγο με μεγάλο όραμα... Και προτού το καταλάβετε, θα σας είχε συνεπάρει."

"Τον ξέρεις;" ρώτησε δύσπιστα ο Ωρίων.

"Όχι," απάντησε γρήγορα ο Αμπράξας, και ο Ωρίων συνοφρυώθηκε. "Αλλά έχω ακούσει και έχω διαβάσει πολλά γι' αυτόν. Διοργανώνεις χορό τα Χριστούγεννα, έτσι δεν είναι Σάιγκνους; Σε διαβεβαιώνω πως θα είναι εκεί..."

"Πείτε μου," ρώτησε ο Ντάριους, "εσείς... θα τον ακολουθούσατε; Ασπάζεστε τις ιδέες του;"

"Φυσικά," είπε ο Αμπράξας, "αλλά όχι, δεν θα γινόμουν οπαδός του... Δεν θέλει εμάς γι' αυτό, αλλά ανθρώπους νέους... τα παιδιά μας, για παράδειγμα. Δεν θα με πείραζε να έβλεπα τον Λούσιους μου να εργάζεται για έναν τέτοιο σκοπό."

"Ο Ρέγκουλους και ο Σείριος θα ασπαστούν τις ιδέες του, είμαι σίγουρος," έκανε με σιγουριά ο Ωρίων. "Θα τους ωθήσω ο ίδιος. Ας κάνουν πια και κάτι χρήσιμο!"

Ο Ντάριους κούνησε το κεφάλι, σκεφτικός. "Δεν ξέρω..." είπε σιγανά. "Μου φαίνεται πολύ βιαστικό, πολύ ανοργάνωτο όλο αυτό. Πολύ... απότομο. Όχι, δεν νομίζω πως θα ήθελα ο Ροδόλφος και ο Ραμπάσταν να γίνουν οπαδοί κάποιου σκοτεινού μάγου. Έχουν μια λαμπρή καριέρα να τους περιμένει στο Υπουργείο, και-"

"Κάποιου σκοτεινού μάγου; Ντάριους, εδώ δε μιλάμε για κάποιο τυχάρπαστο, μιλάμε για έναν άνθρωπο με όραμα-"

"Κάνετε λες και κατέφτασε ο επόμενος Γκρίντελβαλντ," είπε απότομα ο Σάιγκνους, που τόση ώρα είχε παραμείνει σιωπηλός. "Είμαι σίγουρος πως όποιος και αν είναι ο κύριος, σύντομα θα τα παρατήσει και όλα θα γίνουν όπως πριν. Πρόκειται για άλλη μια βίαιη πολιτική κίνηση που δεν θα βγει πουθενά -πόσες τέτοιες περιπτώσεις είχαμε τα τελευταία χρόνια; Ο Γκρίντελβαλντ πάει, πέρασε, αυτή η εποχή έχει τελειώσει και τώρα ζούμε στην εποχή της ανοχής, ναι, το παραδέχομαι, αλλά και μιας πολυπόθητης ειρήνης. Όχι, δεν πιστεύω πως το συγκεκριμένο 'κίνημα' θα οδηγήσει πουθενά. Σύντομα όλοι θα το έχον ξεχάσει."

Μια βαριά σιωπή έπεσε στο δωμάτιο, μια σιωπή που πρώτος έσπασε ο Ντάριους Λεστρέιντζ. "Συμφωνώ," είπε, "συμφωνώ απόλυτα."


End file.
